On the Road
by losttwisisters
Summary: This is the sequel to Forever You. Follow Bella and Edward as he's out on tour and she's home pregnant. See what surprises life has in store for them. Watch as their relationship grows and changes. Will the pressures of touring be too much for them? **** on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Here is the first chapter to On the Road, the sequel to Forever You. Thanks for reading and as always let us know what you think. We hope you will continue to read about Edward and Bella's life and their ups and downs.**

Leave us a review please.

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was the night before Edward would be leaving for a four month tour with the band. How in the world would I survive that long without him. I was three and half months pregnant and had two children. Natalie was almost seven months old and Sean was four years old. I would miss him like crazy, not to mention how horny I would be.

I knew tonight would have to be special and it would have to last us until we could be together again. I'm sure there will be late night phone calls, and a lot of self stimulation on both our parts. But its not the same as actually making love to the love of your life.

Who would have ever thought that I'd find love at that stupid club that Rosalie dragged us to, but I am so thankful that she did. I don't know how my life would be like without Edward and our little Natalie. I had Sean but I have to admit I was pretty lonely.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward coming into our room.

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and began rubbing my leg.

"You and our life."

"What about it?" he said as he nuzzled my neck. He knew the affect this had on me.

"Mmm... just how glad I am that Rosalie dragged me to that club to see you guys." I moaned as he sucked on the spot behind my ear.

"Uh-huh, I'm glad too," he said as he continued kissing my neck.

"Mmm, Edward," I breathed out as I put my fingers into his hair. "I think we should stop before we get carried away."

"You want me to stop, my naughty girl." He pulled away from my neck so that he could pull up my tank top, and he kissed my stomach.

"...not really, b...but we have to take the kids, ugh..." I could not say anymore as he closed his lips around my hardened nipple. I arched my back up off the bed, pushing my breast further into him. It felt so good. His tongue swirled around the tip and then he sucked it ever so gently as he reached over and rolled the other one between his fingertips.

I moaned quite loudly as I felt him smile against my breast.

I pulled his face up to mine and captured his lips in mine. I don't care how many times we kiss, it always feels so good. Our tongues danced together, neither one claiming dominance. Our moans were becoming louder as we both rocked against each other.

"Ugh.. baby you feel so good," he panted against my neck.

"Mmm.. you too my sexy beast," I whispered in his ear, as I turned my head slightly and saw Sean in the doorway. Fuck, fun time is over.

"Mommy, daddy?" he said quietly, I could see the blush spreading on his cheeks.

Edward turned his head towards him.

"Hey lil man," Edward said as he pulled my tank top down. He smirked at me.

"Daddy time to grampa and granma soon?"

"Very soon, you have your overnight bag ready?

"Wes daddy, I have my cars, my hulkman, my coloring book and my wrain," he said.

"Did you pack your clothes baby?" I asked getting off the bed.

"Wes, mommy. I have me pj's and a clean shirt. Under things."

"Great job, baby but I will make sure you put actual clothes in there too."

"K, mommy. Was daddy macking on you like Watalie does?"

"Sean honey where did you hear a word like that?" I asked looking over at Edward, who just had this smirk on his face.

"Um..um.. hulkman told me it," he said with a smile.

I looked over at Edward, who was now busting up laughing.

"I see, baby go into your room and pick out a book so Grandma can read to you and Natalie."

"K, mommy."

"Edward, I am so smacking Emmett in the head, teaching my son the word macking, what the hell was he thinking."

"Baby you got to admit it was funny, hearing it."

"Hell, Edward he'll go repeat it at Grandpa's today, mark my words, he will. Then how funny will it be then, when my daddy looks at you with those piercing eyes of his," I said as I walked out the door to go to Sean's room.

"Fuck", he said.

I smiled to myself as I heard that.

Yep, still fears my father.

I went and picked out two outfits for Sean and packed Natalie's bag. I was glad that my mom and dad loved having the kids stay the night. My mom knew how important it was for me and Edward to have this night alone. I'm sure my dad knew too, but he chose to ignore the reason why they are keeping the kids.

I had to laugh at that, my father, ever the clueless one.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. He rested his hand on my still flat stomach.

"Baby, I think I'll wait in the car when we drop the kids off at your parents," he said.

"Um.. no way mister. Your coming in too. Are you afraid our son will tell Grampa that you were macking on me?" I teased him.

"Hell yeah, baby. Your daddy still has a gun."

I just had to laugh at him, he looked so scared. "Its ok baby, I'll protect you from my daddy. He won't hurt you.. too much anyway."

"Bella," he called as I went to pick up Natalie.

I just smiled. He was scared of my dad. I don't blame him, I am his little girl still.

We got ready to go, and as I carried Natalie down the stairs a wave of nausea hit me and I grabbed on to the railing. Fuck, that came on fast.

Edward of course was right there.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy," I assured him. "I'm ok."

He nodded his head at me.

We loaded the kids in the car and drove off toward my parents house.

As we drove the nausea hit me again. This is one thing I hated about being pregnant. I laid my head back on the head rest and closed my eyes. Hoping that would help but of course that made it worse.

"Honey are you ok? You look a little green."

"Um no... pull over."

It hit me and hit me bad. Edward pulled over and I rushed out of the car. I made it out just in time. I let everything I had in my stomach out. Please let this pass before we get back home. It was my last night with Edward before he left tomorrow.

I felt Edward pull my hair back and he started to rub my back.

"Bella I'm right here honey."

"Edward please let me be. I don't like people seeing me like this."

"No, Bella I'm not leaving you. I will be gone so much already. Please don't push me away," he said his voice laced with sadness.

Finally I just gave up on him leaving me. I just finished throwing up and got some water from the car and washed my mouth out.

I turned to look at Edward and he pulled me to him.

"Feel better now honey?"

"Yes thank you. I just feel embarrassed for having you pull off the side of the road that's all."

"Bella you are carrying our child again. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure a lot of pregnant women have had to do this from time to time."

He pulled me into a kiss and kissed me hard. This man never ceased to amaze me. I just got sick and my mouth was all nasty and he still wanted to kiss me. I loved him so damn much.

He helped me back into the car and then he jumped in.

"Daddy was macking my mommy, oh yeah macking my mommy. Wait till I tell Grampa."

I started laughing so hard I was crying. Edward had a look on his face saying he was scared shitless. Even though I wanted to kill Emmett for teaching him that it was still funny as hell.

"Oh Edward what's the matter babe? You scared of my old man of a father. I promise he won't hurt you to bad for macking on his only daughter."

"Bella this is so not funny. Your dad carries a gun. He would not think twice about not killing me."

"Oh Edward come on. Stop being so scared of him. I mean he knows that we do stuff we have proof of that in the back seat and the fact that I have something in my tummy. Come on it's a fact. We are grown ups. Stop being a pussy. I think Sean is doing this to see what you will do. I think he is getting the reaction he wants from it."

"Honey are you trying to tell me that our four year old son is goading me. Trying to get me scared of what your father is going to do?"

"Yes babe that's exactly what I'm saying. Just don't back down from my dad. Stand up to him. Once he sees that you are not intimidated by him he will stop."

"I will try honey but he carries a gun."

I started laughing again because my sexy beast can be such a pussy when it comes to my dad.

I'm sure when we get there that Sean will be in the house telling my father about Edward macking on me. I guess I will have to stand up for Edward. That's shit is so funny.

We pulled up to my parents house and Sean was unbuckled and out the door before anyone else.

I got Natalie while Edward got their bags. As we walked up the drive I grabbed Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze.

He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

We walked in and my mom came and took Natalie from my arms.

"Bella, honey you are simply glowing. Edward, you look handsome as ever."

Edward nodded, still not saying a word.

"Mom is dad home?"

"Yep, he's in the kitchen with Sean. He ran in here like a bat out of hell," my mom said.

Edward swallowed loudly, as I chuckled.

We walked into the kitchen and my son was sitting on my dad's lap.

"Grampa, dis morning I went to mommy's room and daddy was macking on her like Watalie does," Sean told him.

I chuckled as did my mom, but Edward had a look of fear on him as my father looked at him.

I had a hold of Edward's hand and I could literally feel him shaking. My father is so going to notice that.

"So boy is that true what my grandson just said. Were you macking on her like Natalie does?"

I could see my father's mustache twitch a little and I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Um..I .yes sir it's true."

"Grampa he did it gain when we stop on the side road."

"Oh is that so Sean. Edward why are you macking on my daughter while in front of your son. Don't you know any better?"

"With all due respect Charlie when Sean walked in this morning we were in our room. You have to understand that I will be leaving Bella for awhile and I will miss her. I think I'm due some time to mack her."

"That might be true boy but not in front of Sean. Bella is still my baby girl and I don't want to know about when you are macking on her."

"Daddy stop giving Edward such a hard time. Sean has been torturing him enough he doesn't need you to do it as well. He's a good man and he loves us. Don't you want him to be macking on me his wife instead of someone else?"

I pulled Edward into a hug and kissed the hell out of him and even grabbed his ass in front of my daddy to show him that I macked on Edward as well. Maybe he would stop.

"See daddy I mack on him just as much as he does it to me. I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm grown up and my husband can mack or love on me anytime he wants or feels the need to do so."

"Bella please don't tell me about your sex life. I still think that you are not having sex."

I could not help but to laugh. I turned to Edward and he had a devilish smirk on his face. I knew he was about to say something.

"Um Charlie I hope that you are kidding me because we have proof that Bella does have sex and a lot of it. I mean we have Sean, Nat and one on the way. I mean she got pregnant the first time we had sex after her six week check-up. I'm also going to add that she is so HOT."

I looked to my dad and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Come on dad that was funny as hell. Mom can talk about my sex life and be ok with it why can't you? I mean it's a fact of life and I'm not that little girl that used to sit in your lap tell jokes anymore. I'm a grown woman with needs. Needs that Edward can only give me."

I knew that would have him leave us alone. I watched as he took Natalie from my mom and walked out the room.

"Bells don't talk to me about your sex life. I'm better not knowing. Isn't that right Natalie?"

We all cracked up laughing as my father went to the living room.

"See Edward, my dad didn't even threaten you with his gun. He must have forgot about it."

We stayed at my parents house for a few minutes and then left. I could not wait to see what we were going to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the next chapter of On the Road.

Please leave a review, we love knowing what you think.

Chapter 2

EPOV

I could not wait to get Bella alone. I had Rose and Alice help me with a plan for a romantic dinner on the beach. I wanted our last night to be special. I knew that with me going on tour that Bella would have a lot on her plate.

She would have Sean, Natalie as well as taking care of herself since she was pregnant again. I just hope that this was not a bad time for the for the group to go on tour. I mean I was leaving my kids and a pregnant wife behind.

When Bella was pregnant with Nat, she had a lot of problems and my main concern was that Bella would have it again and I would not be here for her. I knew that Rose and Alice would do anything for her but I just feel like its my responsibility to be here not someone else taking care of her.

I made a promise to myself that I would come home every chance I got to be here with her and my kids.

We made it home and I watched as Bella got out of the car and walked to the door. I was one lucky son of a bitch. She the most sexy, beautiful, loving and caring person in the whole world and she was all mine.

We may have had our problems but the love we have for one another has made us stronger and we can get thought anything.

"Honey I have made plans for us tonight. Make sure that you dress comfortable."

"Oh Mr. Cullen what do you have planned for us tonight? I hope it has something to do with us making love because I really need you babe," she said as she swayed her hips as she approached me.

God this woman knew just what to say to me and get me all worked up. Bella could be all shy one minute and the next she was my vixen. She wanted to play that game so could I.

"Well Mrs. Cullen you will just have to wait and see," I breathed in her ear and sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

I heard her breathing hitch. Hmm maybe that would teach her a lesson.

"Edward," she breathed out.

I could not help but to smile because I had gotten her worked up by just sucking her ear into my mouth.

"Honey go get ready so we can get our evening started."

As she walked away I could not help but to smack her on her ass. I just watched her walk away. I noticed this time she just walked she did not sway her hips.

I changed into a pair of khaki shorts with a green polo shirt with some flip flops. Once I was done I walked back downstairs and waited for Bella to come down.

I heard a clearing of a throat and I turned and there stood Bella in a white sundress with an imprint of tropical trees on it. She had her hair pulled up in a bun with some single strands around her face. She had very little make-up on and she wore some sandals.

God she looked sexy and beautiful at the same time. How in the hell will I get through the night without jumping her. I walked up to her. I held out my hand to her and she took it.

I spun her around and I notice that there was no back to the dress. I kissed her back and she whimpered. I stepped in front of her again.

"Bella you are simply breath taking. There are no other words to describe you honey."

"Thank you Edward. You look quite dashing yourself. My handsome Edward."

We headed to the garage and Bella stopped.

"Edward where are we going? I thought we would take the car."

"Bella I thought we could take the bike since we have no kids and it will be awhile before we could ride on it again."

"I'm wearing a dress Edward."

"Bella don't worry about your dress. You will be sitting behind me and nobody will be able to see you. I will cover you."

I watched as she nodded her head and went to the bike.

We jumped on it and I drove off to the beach. I pulled up and I got off and helped Bella off as well.

"Edward what are we doing at the beach?"

"Come Bella I will show you honey."

We walked hand in hand to where Alice and Rose set everything up.

There a was a small table for two set up. On the table there was a vase of lilies. They have set up an umbrella. Next to the table was the cart of food I had asked them to get.

I called our favorite restaurant and had them make mushroom ravioli along with salad and some garlic bread. I also had them set up my i-pod with a list I had made for tonight.

I turned to look at Bella and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Edward this is so romantic. I can't believe that you did this all for me. Thank you."

I pulled her to me and looked into her eyes.

"I just wanted something special for our last night together Bella. I love you so much honey."

"I love you to Edward. I'm starving so can we please eat?"

I laughed and pulled her towards the food.

We sat and ate in silence. She had a smile on her face the whole time. The thing about Bella and I is that we do not have to speak to words to each other all the time. We could just enjoy our time together with no words.

Once we where done eating, I turned to my i-pod and turned it on. I got up and went to Bella holding out my hand.

"Dance with me Bella?"

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she grabbed my shirt and held on to me as we danced.

I heard her sniff. I knew that she was crying.

"Honey no tears. This is our last night together. Let's just enjoy it while we can."

She looked up to me with tears streaming down her face. I kissed them away and pulled her back to me.

We danced to a few more songs before I pulled away from her.

"Bella walk with me down the beach?"

She just nodded. I took her hand and we walked down the beach.

We slipped off our flip flops so that the water could rush over our feet. There were no words for what I was feeling.

Bella gave me a love that I never had before, and on top of that she gave me a beautiful son and daughter, and another child on the way.

I was totally mesmerized by her as the sun started to set, the light reflecting in her hair. Bringing out the red tones. She looked simply beautiful. I was truly a lucky man.

I slowly turned her towards me as I crushed my lips to hers. It was a slow, loving kiss. I wanted her to know how much I loved her, how much I needed her and how much I wanted her. She and our children were my life. If she told me not to go on the tour, I would walk away from the band and not look back.

Bella slid her hands up into my hair and pulled at the ends. I moaned into the kiss, I knew we would have to get home soon before I took her on the beach. I tried to pull away and she was not having that.

"Bella we have to stop before we get carried away and I take you right here on the beach."

She looked into my eyes with tears forming.

"Edward please."

How in the hell could I say no to her.

She pulled me back to her and kissed me hard and passionately. I could not help but to deepen the kiss.

After a minute I laid us on the ground and hovered over her.

"Edward please make love to me here. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

I slowly pulled away and took my shirt off never breaking eye contact with her. Next I took off my pants and boxer briefs.

I pulled her up and took her dress off. That's when I noticed that she had nothing under the dress. I hovered back over her and spread her legs a little more.

I took her hands and intertwined our fingers and placed them on each side of her face.

"I love you Edward."

With that I pushed into her and we both moaned.

"Edward promise me that you will never leave me. That you will always be mine and nobody else's."

"Always yours honey, always. You are my life."

I made love to my wife slowly and lovingly. We would whisper our love for one another as we came to our breaking point.

"Bella I'm going to come honey. Come with me."

My orgasm rocked through me and I screamed her name.

"Ed...ward mine always," she screamed out as she came hard against me.

Once she was done I just looked into her eyes.

I watched as the tears rolled down her face. I could not hold my tears back anymore. I let mine fall as well. This was going to be hard not only on Bella and the kids but on me as well.

"Edward please tell me that no matter what happens that we will always be together. That I will never lose you. I know that I have asked and you have answered this but I just need to hear you tell me."

"Honey nothing is going to keep us apart. Like I said I will come home as much as I possibly can. I will miss the hell out of you and our kids. I will miss going through this pregnancy with you and not being here when you need me."

"I love you Edward. You are my world and I could not bear not to have you."

"Shh baby I'm not going anywhere I will just be away for a little while. Let me get you home so I can love you like you should be loved."

She nodded and I helped her dress and I redressed then we walked hand in hand back to the bike.

I helped Bella onto the bike and I took off towards home. As I was driving Bella reached down and cupped my crotch. I moaned but I knew that she couldn't hear me so I thrust my hips into her hand.

We got home and I got off the bike and I stopped Bella from getting off. I wanted to redo the night I think Bella got pregnant.

"Bella I'm going to fuck you on the bike."

"Edward," she panted out. I was loving that I could still do this to her.

I pulled her dress up and I unzipped my pants and I let them fall to the floor.

I ran my finger over her bottom lips and made sure she was ready and of course she was.

"Now Bella do you want me to fuck you hard and fast."

"Yes."

I placed my cock at her entrance and started to pound into her. She screamed out my name and that just made me pound harder.

"More Edward I need more please. I want my sexy beast to come out and play."

"Oh Bella your sexy beast is coming out to play tonight," I said as I fucked her harder.

I could feel her walls tighten around me. I was not ready to come yet so I pulled out and took my fingers and started to rub her and I pushed two fingers into her and hit the spot that always made her come undone.

"Oh FUCK Edwa...rdddd. Shit please p..put your co...ck b..back in me. I want to come all over it."

I rammed back into her and she came all over my cock again. This time I also came. She was just so tight around me.

"Holyfuckingshit Bellllaaaa ugh so fucking gooddddd."

I collapsed over onto the bike. Trying to get my breathing under control.

"Babe that was almost as good as it was the first time you fucked me on the bike."

"Yeah the first time is when I think that we made this one," I said as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Come on Bella let's get showered and in bed. It's getting late and we have to be up early in the morning if we are going to get the kids before I leave."

She just nodded and followed me into the house, up to our bathroom.

I turned on the water and got the temperature just right and we jumped in.

I washed Bella from head to toe and even washed her hair. As I washed her I would caress her body. Once I was done she did the same to me.

We would kiss each other and just look into each other eyes. No words needed to be said.

I turned off the shower and dried Bella off and then dried myself off. I picked her up and carried her to our room. We laid down and just looked at one another.

I watched as tears fell down her face and I even let mine go as well.

"Edward please promise while you are gone that you will be careful. I can't live without you."

"Bella I will promise that I will be safe. I want you to promise me that you will take care of Sean, Natalie and this one that is growing and most of all take care of yourself."

"I will babe I will. I will miss you so much. I don't know how I'm going to make it with you gone. Please come back to me as soon as you can. I love you forever and always."

"Honey I will always come back to you. You never have to worry about that. As I love you forever and always."

I wiped the tears from her face and pulled her to me and kissed her with all the love I felt for her into that one kiss.

Bella pulled away first and started to yawn.

"Sleep my love, we'll still have time in the morning," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"No, I want to stay up with you, babe."

"Bella you need your rest you are carrying precious cargo and I want to make sure I take care of you while I'm still here."

She nodded and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep with our bodies wrapped into one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this chaper of On the Road. We hope that you will check out our other stories as well.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up earlier than I needed to get up, but I couldn't sleep anymore knowing that in a few short hours my husband would be leaving for four months. I turned my head to see him sleeping on his side, he looked so peaceful. I really didn't want to wake him, but I wanted him in the worst way.

We were still intertwined from last night. Last night was perfect, dinner on the beach and then we made love on the beach. Edward definitely knows how to treat me. Sure, we've had our problems and our fights, but when we made love its like nothing I have ever felt before. It's like he knows my body better than I know it. He truly was made for me.

I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. God I am going to miss that so much. I reached out and ran my hand down his chest to his rock hard cock. As my hand grazed it, I could swear he moaned in his sleep. I continued to caress it and each time he would moan. Even in his sleep his body responded to me.

I rolled him over on his back and straddled his legs. Leaning forward I kissed his eyelids, then his nose and lastly his slightly parted lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. It wasn't meant to wake him, but it did because he kissed me back.

"Mmm... Bella," he said as he placed his hands on my hips. "Your hands feel so good on my cock."

"I think I know what would feel much better," I replied as I lowered myself onto his cock.

We both moaned at the feeling of him filling me.

I wanted to make love to him. It would be the last time for awhile. I wanted to put all the love I have for him into it.

"Bella," he panted out as I rode him.

"Edward you feel so good babe. I'm going to miss this while you are gone."

He flipped us so that I was on the bottom and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I looked into his eyes and could see all the love there. There was nothing else that needed to be said. I never once took my eyes off him as we moved together.

He had picked up his pace and I could feel my body working toward it's release.

With his grunting and panting I could tell that he was close as well. I pulled him down to me and whispered into his ear.

"Let go my sexy beast. Don't hold back babe. It's our last time for awhile."

"Only if you let go as well honey," he replied, his breathing hard.

I just nodded my head.

He reached in between us and started to play with my nub and I definitely let go.

"FUCK Edwarddd right there ba..be. I'm go...ing to cum."

He thrust a few more times before he let go.

"Bellaaaa shit so go...od. Ugh I l love you."

He fell on me and snuggled into my neck.

"Bella I'm going to miss you honey," he said as he kissed down my neck until he reached my lips.

I watched as the tears started to form in his eyes. I could feel my forming as well. Looking up into his eyes I said, "Edward it's only for a little while. This will just make us stronger."

He rolled to the side and pulled me to face him.

"Bella it will make us stronger but I still feel like I need to be here for you and the kids. I mean you are pregnant again and I feel like here is where I need to be. Not off playing for a crowd that I don't care about."

"Edward you need to do this for you as well as Jasper and Emmett. You owe it to yourself to see if you can make it big as I think that you guys will. If you stay here and not do this then you will resent me and this family for not going. I don't want that. We will make it."

I knew I was trying to sound brave for him, even though I know I felt the same way. I would not ever tell him that.

"I know Bella but I will miss the first doctor's appointment, the heartbeat when they do an ultrasound and most of all the first kick that I will be able to feel. Most of all though I will miss not being able to talk to our baby. I want him/her to know who I am and if I'm not here then the baby might not know who I am."

"Edward you will have time for all those things when you are back at home. It might not be the first but it will be the first for you. I will text you picture's of whatever ultrasound that I have done while you are gone. Now be strong and let's go get the kids and see you off."

I had to be strong for my kids. I could not let them see me cry. Sean was the one I was worried about. He was use to his dad being around that I was not sure how he would take this. Natalie was still to small to understand.

What bothered me the most was not that Edward would miss this pregnancy but that he would miss his little girl first rolling over, sitting up and eating baby food and the faces that she will make from trying new stuff. I'm sure there will be other stuff but that stuff could never be replaced.

We showered but never said anything to one another. We just exchanged a few kisses here and there. There were no words to be said because every word would be sad. I was sure going to cry once I got back home and could be alone.

We got dressed and left to pick up the kids.

It was silent in the car, Edward held my hand and every so often we would look over at each other.

EPOV

Driving to get the kids from Bella's parents house, was a long car ride. Neither one of us spoke any words. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not. I wanted to say more, but I knew if I did we both would cry.

Bella was trying to be strong, but I knew she would lose it once we got to the airport, or once she got home.

I wonder if Emmett and Jasper are having second thoughts about the tour. Somehow I don't think so since Rose and Alice are free to come visit them at anytime. But Bella had the children to think of. God I am so going to miss so much in their lives while I'm gone.

Four months isn't a long time, but when you have small children four months equals a lot of changes going on. Natalie would be turning over, eating baby food and stuff like that. I know that Bella will take pictures of all her cute faces, and stuff. But it won't be the same as being there.

Then there's Sean, we have such a close bond. I worry about him, he depends on me. I'm the only real father he has had, Alec wasn't much of a father to him. I only hope that I'm not making a big mistake by going on this tour.

I looked over at Bella as we pulled up in the driveway, she had a small smile. But I could tell it was not a real smile because it didn't reflect in her eyes.

Her brave face was crumbling, and I knew it would be very hard at the airport, on both of us.

Getting out of the car, I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella.

She smiled and said thank you.

I stopped her before we went in.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok. I promise you that," I said as I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly.

I could hear her sniffling against my shirt.

I pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes, they were swimming with tears.

"Baby, what happened to being strong?" I asked.

"I... I'm so scared Edward."

"Scared of what, honey?"

"I'm scared that you will find someone else while on the road, and that you won't come home to me and the kids. I'm also afraid that I won't be able to take care of the kids on my own," she said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

I pushed her back against the car door, and taking her hand and bringing it up to mine.

I took her wedding ring off and asked her to read what it says inside.

She took it from me and read it.

"It says "Forever," she replied.

I took mine off and handed it to her.

"What does mine say?"

"Forever," she said.

"Bella, I'm yours forever. No one will ever replace you. You own every part of me. Just as I own every part of you. We are forever baby. You will take great care of the kids. You did an awesome job with Sean before I came along and you will do awesome with Natalie and Sean, baby. Don't doubt yourself, and most of all don't doubt our love. I will come home to you and you don't have to worry about me finding someone else. There's no one I'd rather be with than you. I love you Bella," I said as I leaned over and captured her lips in mine.

She pulled the back of my hair causing me to moan into the kiss.

What I heard next was the sound of Sean yelling and running toward us.

"See grampa, he's macking again. Daddy macking on my momma, oh yeah, daddy macking on my momma," Sean said in his sing song voice.

"Shit," I mumbled as Bella giggled.

I looked up to see Charlie's not so happy face and then he busted up laughing too.

Holy hell the emotions in this family are off the charts.

"Boy, you thought I was bringing out my gun, didn't you?" Charlie said laughing.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, at least not with Sean here. But seriously I'm overlooking it since you are leaving for four months. You are allowed some macking time. By the way who taught my grandson the word macking?"

"That would be Emmett, Daddy."

"Ahh.. I see," he said laughing as Edward smiled slightly.

I knew Charlie had a sense of humor somewhere, but he still scared the shit out of me.

Renee came out of the house carrying Natalie. She handed her to me.

"Hey baby girl, daddy loves you," I kissed her little nose as she giggled. I am so going to miss my children. Natalie is still little, she won't remember her daddy being gone. But Sean he's a little older.

Once we get to the airport, I'm going to give him the little speech I had for him.

We talked with them for a bit and then said our goodbyes as we put the kids in their car seats.

Before I could get in the car, Charlie and Renee came over to me.

"Edward, we just wanted to tell you thank you," Charlie said.

"Um.. why are you thanking me when I'm leaving your daughter for four months?" I asked puzzled.

"Son, you've given us our Bella back, after everything with Alec, we thought we'd never see our Bella again. But you have brought her back. When we look into her eyes now, we see life, happiness and such love again," he stuttered out.

"Edward, after Alec, Bella was just a shell. She ran her business and took care of Sean. That's it. Now she has you and your love and she's happy again. Just know how thankful we are to you for bringing our daughter back to us. She's truly happy and that's due to you," Renee said as she hugged me.

"Don't worry about her while your gone, we will be here for her," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded as I pulled away.

I went to get in the car but Charlie pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Take care of yourself Edward, and know if you fuck up. I'll be here waiting for you," he said laughing.

But I knew the threat was real.

Again I nodded as I got in the car.

Bella waved to her parents as we drove off.

"So what was that about?" she asked intertwining our fingers.

"Your parents just wanted to thank me for bringing you back to them after all the stuff with Alec," I said smiling over at her.

"See they aren't so bad?"

"Yeah, but your dad did threaten me, that if I fuck up he'll be here waiting."

"That's my dad," she said as she laughed.

I just smiled and brought her hand up to my lips. I lightly kissed the back of it.

"Daddy, where we woing?" Sean asked from the backseat.

"We are going to the airport, daddy is going on a trip," I said as I felt the lump forming in my throat.

"Otay, is hulkman gonna be there?"

"Yeah, he'll be there," I said laughing as I looked at Bella.

"Yay, my hulkman, I get to tell him about you macking on my momma."

"Sean, I think momma is gonna smack that hulkman in the head for teaching you that new word," Bella told him.

"Momma, no don't hurt hulkman. He's wunny as hell."

I just watched as Bella's mouth hung open. I knew my shithead of a brother was in deep shit. I wasn't going to protect him from my wife. He was on his own.

We pulled up to the airport and I parked the car. Bella was out of the car and getting Sean out as I got Natalie out of her seat and putting her in the stroller.

I got my bags out of the trunk and took Bella's hand as we walked to the terminal.

I knew this was going to be good.

Emmett will not know what hit him, I should have warned him, but I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to piss Bella off before leaving her for four months.

I could see Emmett and the others waiting for us.

Sean pulled away from Bella and ran up to Emmett.

He turned around toward us.

"Hey Edward and Bella," he said as we reached them.

The next thing I heard was Bella's hand connecting to the back of his head.

"Oww... B, what was that for?" he shrieked.

He looked over at me and I just smirked

"That's for teaching my son the word macking and for teaching him the word HELL. What the hell are you thinking?" she said to him.

He just stood there as the rest of us laughed.

Rosalie turned to him and smacked him on the other side of the head.

"You can't teach children words like that Em, they repeat them. Are you going to teach our child that?" Rosalie said as tears fell from her eyes.

We all just watched, none of us said a word.

What the fuck does that mean? Is Rosalie pregnant too?

"Rosalie, are you trying to tell me something?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, dumbass I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant. I just found out last week. I'm two and a half months pregnant," she said.

Emmett just stood there speechless for a bit.

The girls all hugged each other and cried. I can never figure out why women cry when they find out one is pregnant.

"Emmett, you need to say something to Rose? Remember pregnant women have wicked mood swings, I should know big brother," I said to him.

"Rosalie, we are having a baby?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Em. We are," she said.

He walked up to her and hugged and kissed her.

We walked to the check in counter and checked in for our flight. I looked over at Bella and I knew that her brave front was going to crack.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, we hope you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I watched as the guys got there bags checked and it took everything not to let my wall s crack into pieces. I just have to get home. I just have to get home. Don't let the kids see me cry. I could do this. I had to be strong.

Edward walked back over to us and bent down to Sean's level.

"Sean daddy has to go on a trip for awhile. I need you to take care of your mom and sister while I'm gone. I want you to be the man of the house. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Wes daddy. Why you have to go?"

"Daddy has a tour deal that he has to do. I promise I will call every chance I get."

"Ot daddy. Promise to take ware of Nat and mommy. I wove you."

He pulled Sean into a hug and kissed his head.

"I love you to Sean. Be good for your mother."

"I will."

He stood up and turned to me. I just stared him in the eyes. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I could tell he was having a hard time just as I was. I could hardly look at him in the eyes. I'm not going to make it out of here without breaking down.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Bella it's going to be ok. I will be back before you know it. Be strong for me."

I pulled away and nodded.

He gave Natalie and Sean another hug and a kiss before he came back to me.

"I love you Bella. Please take care of yourself and our kids," he said as he placed his hand on my stomach.

That's all it took before I started to sob. I could not help it. He we being so loving.

"I... I love you too Edward. Please come home to the kids and me soon," I said through my tears.

"I will honey. Stop crying please. I hate it when you cry. I promise I will call everyday or as much as I can. Be safe."

He hugged me one more time and kissed me with all the love he had for me and I kissed him back the same way. I watched as he went through the gate and watched until I could not see him anymore.

Once I knew he was gone I looked over to Sean and then Natalie before I dropped to the floor and sobbed even harder.

"Mommy be ot. I will ake care you."

I looked up to my son and pulled him to me and just hugged him tighter. My four year son is handling this better then I am. I should be the one that is strong and taking care of him not the other way around him taking care of me.

I pulled myself up and I looked over my shoulder and notice that Alice and Rose are standing there with sad looks on their faces.

"Bella it will be ok. We will help you out and be there for you as well. This is just as hard on us as it is on you. But if we stay strong and help each other out everything will be just fine," Alice said.

"Bella, I need you to be strong for me, I've never been pregnant. I'll need your advice on things," Rosalie said as she wiped her eyes.

"Rosalie, I'll be here to help you. I'm so happy for you and Emmett. God, Emmett a father. I hope he grows up some," I said laughing at the image of Em as a father.

"I agree, the image of Emmett as a father, is pretty funny," Rose said as she picked up Natalie.

"Come girls let get out of here. I want to get the kids home so that they can take there nap. Once they wake up how about we go and get something to eat at the restaurant. I want to cook some?"

"That sounds great Bella. I'm going to tell you this but I don't want you getting mad or upset with Edward. He called me this morning and asked for me to make sure you don't do to much. He wants to make sure that you don't get high blood pressure with this pregnancy," Alice said to me with a sly smile.

"Nope not mad or even upset. I know how I was with Natalie and I'm going to try and do everything right this time around."

"That's great to hear, Bella. Edward just wanted to make sure," Alice said as Sean held her hand as we walked to my car.

Once we got the kids in the car, I told them we would meet them at the restaurant around seven. They agreed and went to their cars.

As I drove home, I thought about Edward. God, it is going to be so hard walking into the house. Everything will smell like him. I miss him so much already. I don't know how I'm going to make it four months without him here.

Pulling up into the driveway, I got out and helped Sean out of his seat. He grabbed Natalie's diaper bag and his bag that he took to grandma's. He was such a wonderful helper.

I got Natalie out of her seat, as she looked around. Even as I carried her she kept looking around and back toward the car.

I think she was looking for her daddy. Just knowing that she notices that Edward wasn't with us brought tears to my eyes as I opened the door.

Walking in the house I was overcome by the scent of Edward. It was like he was there, but I know he wasn't. Sean ran up to his room and was getting into his bed as I came over and kissed his forehead.

"Have a nice nap sweetheart," I said to him.

"I will Momma. Wuv you and Watalie," he said softly.

I walked to Natalie's room and laid her in her crib. "Sweet dreams, my angel."

I closed the door and walked to our room. Walking in there was hard. Edward's night clothes were on the bed, I picked it up his shirt and smelled it. Mmm...he always smells so good.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and put his shirt on as I climbed into the bed. I pulled his pillow to my chest and just let the tears fall. I missed him so much already, and he hasn't even been gone long.

I laid there crying for a while before I finally drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by the phone ringing.

"Hello," I said groogly.

"_**Hi honey. I just wanted to let you know that we landed ok and are on our way to the hotel."**_

"Ok. How was the flight?" I asked trying not to let him hear me crying.

"_**Ok but I wish I was there with you and the kids. I'm starting to think that I may have made the wrong decision. I miss you all so much and it's only been a half of day."**_

"We miss you to babe. The girls and I along with the kids are going to the restaurant and I'm going to cook us dinner."

"_**Honey please tell me that you will take it easy and won't do to much. I'm not there to take care of you."**_

"Edward I promise that I will take it easy with this pregnancy. I know that I pushed myself too much with Natalie and I'm going to watch my blood pressure this time real closely and if the Doctor tells me to do something I'm going to make sure I do as I'm told."

"_**That's my girl. Bella I've got to go but I will try and call you again tonight before I go to bed. I love you and take care of my heart. I left it with you and the kids."**_

When he said that I started to sob. I could not help it. He says that he left his heart here with us but I feel like my heart has been torn from me.

"I love you to Edward forever. My heart is with you, babe."

"_**Bye honey. I will call you later."**_

"Ok Edward. Talk to you then."

I hung up and rolled over into his pillow and took a long sniff of it. I have to be strong. I have Sean and Natalie to take care of as well as the baby that I'm carrying. I could not let Edward not being here get me down. I had to stay strong. I could break down at night when nobody was around to see it.

With that new plan in place I got up and changed Natalie and fed her. Once that was done I had Sean take a bath and get dressed into his pj's so when we got home he would be ready for bed. The only thing I might have to do is nurse Natalie and she would be ready for bed.

Once everyone was ready I put Natalie is her seat and the belted Sean in his booster seat. I drove to the restaurant and got Natalie out and Sean grabbed the diaper bag for me. He was being such a big boy and helping out like he told his daddy he would.

I was so proud of him. I just hoped that I could stick to my thoughts about being strong and taking care of myself and the kids.

I walked through the door and the hostess greeted me. I saw Rose and Alice sitting at a table and walked over to them.

"Oh give me Natalie's carrier Bella. You should not be carrying her. If Edward was here he would have a shit fit."

"Well Alice Edward's not here and I have to do everything by myself while I have them when you guys are not here to help me. I have to adjust to taking care of them and do everything for them and take care of myself all at the same time. So please don't give me crap about it."

"Bella I will try," was all that she said.

"Alright what do you guys want to eat? Sean's going to have chicken nuggets and french fries. I think I'm going to have the rib eye steak, bake potato and a salad."

Rose and Alice both looked at me and said in unison "we want the same thing Bella that really sounds great."

I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Sean why don't you stay here with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose while I cook dinner. It won't take me long to cook it."

"Ot mommy I will. I help with Watalie."

I kissed his head and walk into the kitchen. I put the steaks on as well as the potatoes in to cook. I tossed us each a salad. I would put Sean's stuff on once the steaks are almost done. The chicken would not take to long to cook.

Finally everything was ready and I was taking the food out to the table. I was walking and I started to slip. I braced myself for the impact of the floor. When I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and steady me on my feet.

I turned to look at who had stopped me from falling. I looked at a very muscular russet colored guy with long black hair and black colored eyes.

He looked me over like he wanted to eat me or something. His stare made me very uncomfortable. Something was definitely off about him.

"Thank you for not letting me fall."

"You are very welcome. My name is Jacob Black by the way.

He placed his hand out and I shook it.

"Bella Cullen it's nice to meet you. I must be getting back to work. Thanks again."

"Your welcome Bella. I'm sure I will be seeing you around again real soon."

This guy had something definitely wrong with him. I walked over and placed the food on the table.

"Bella that guy gives me the creeps. The way that he looked at you. It was like he wanted to make sure you were his."

"That's funny that you say that Alice because I got the same feeling like I was something to eat for him. He even said that he would be seeing me again. That even creeped me out even more."

"Just be careful Bella. I don't want to be the one to call Edward about something happening to you," Rose said.

"I will I promise. Edward would be so upset with himself if something happened to me and he was not here for me."

We ate in silence. We got done eating, Rose and Alice helped me load the kids and I drove home.

I was hoping that I would get the kids in bed and that Edward would call. I put Natalie in her bed and Sean was already in his bed when I came into his room.

"Good night Sean. Sweet dreams."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"I wove you mommy."

"I love you to my sweet boy. Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

I walked into my room and my mood changed from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. Edward was not in here waiting on me. He would not be for the next four months.

I striped my clothes and put his t-shirt on. I pulled the cover back and started reading a book. I was just a few pages in when my phone rang.

"Hi babe. How are you?"

"_**Well hi to you to honey. I'm good. How are you and the kids?"**_

"Doing good actually. They are both asleep. I think today has been really hard on them. When we got home from the airport, Nat looked like she was looking for you. She would look at me then back at the car. Dinner was great and now I'm home talking to you."

"_**I'm so sorry Bella that I left you and the kids. I wish I would have turned down the tour. I miss you guys so much."**_

"No Edward stop. This is something that you had to do. We will make it through this. I want you to go for your dreams. Enough of talking about that. When is your first show?'

"_**Tomorrow night. We only have enough songs to sing for about two hours. The concert's are going to be short until we have new pieces done. I'm kinda excited. I mean I know we played at the club but this is so different. I'm just going to think of you and the kids. I will perform better that way. I imagine you smiling at me. The smile that says you are proud of me."**_

"Babe I'm very proud of you. I want you to go out there tomorrow night and give it all you have."

"_**I will honey. I need to let you go. I have to be up early. I will call you tomorrow. Give the kids a kiss and hug from me and tell them I love them. Honey I love you so much."**_

"Love you too baby. I will talk to you tomorrow. Miss you as well. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

Once we hung up I rolled over to his side of the bed and sniffed his pillow and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

Leaving Bella and the kids at the airport, was the hardest thing I've ever done. Watching her tears fall, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and take her home. In some ways I wished I would've never agreed to go on this tour. But I know that I would regret it, if I didn't go.

Like Bella said I need to do this to see where it goes. It's not forever just four months. But it's four months that I will miss of my kids lives. Not to mention four months of Bella being pregnant.

All the joys of seeing her fill out with our child, hearing the heartbeat and seeing the baby on the screen. I know Bella will send me pictures, but nothing beats hearing the heartbeat with her.

Once we landed and I called Bella. She sounded like she was trying to hide her crying, but I knew it. I knew she felt the same way I did. I told her to take it easy, and not do too much. I know that I have the girls looking out for her, but Bella is stubborn.

I just had to make sure that I was strong because if she saw that I was losing my control she would definitely do the same. She needed to be strong to be able to look after the kids as well for herself.

"Edward man what is your problem? I mean you have been like moodward since we boarded the plane."

"Em, I'm leaving my baby girl, son and my wife that is pregnant with our third child. What the fuck do you think is the matter with me?"

"Bro I left Rosie and she is pregnant but you don't see me moping around like a fucking asshole. You will get to see them again. I'm sure you will fly home when you can. So stop fucking acting like this. We have a show to put on tomorrow night."

"I'm trying to but it's not that easy man. I just keep telling myself I should have not done this tour."

"Edward we have all felt like that but this is something that the three of us need to do. We need to find out if we are as good as the recording studio is telling us that we are. The only way to find out is to do this tour."

"Yeah that's what Bella said too."

"Maybe you should listen to her."

"Edward, we are heading out to get some drinks. You should come with us," Jasper said as he came into the room.

"Guys, I don't think that is a good idea for me."

"Edward, it'll be fun," Emmett said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Come Edward, you know you really want to."

"Fine, I'll come with you guys, but I'm only having one drink. Then I'm leaving."

"Sure thing, Eddie."

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you, don't fucking call me Eddie," I huffed as I pulled on my leather jacket and put on my beanie.

We walked out of the hotel and down to the bar. It was crowded and I really didn't want to be there.

Emmett found us a table in the back and then he went to get us drinks. I told him I just wanted a beer and nothing else.

He brought back the drinks and I was happy that he got me a beer instead of something else. As I sat there thinking the more I missed the kids and Bella. I knew Sean's birthday was in a few weeks and I would be seeing my Bella soon. I couldn't wait to be with her again.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here, Edward Cullen. I never thought that I would see you here."

"Tanya it's really none of your business but if you must know. The group got a record deal so we are touring for four months."

She leaned closer to me and sat next to me in the booth. She kept on getting closer and closer to me. Finally she stopped getting closer because she was as close as she could get without sitting on my lap.

"Tanya do you mind not sitting right on top of me? I'm a married man now. I don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"What the hell Edward when and why did you get married?"

"I got married a few months ago and I wanted to get married. I have a son and a daughter and one on the way."

"Edward I never thought that you would get married. I was hoping that you and I can have some fun."

I turned to look at her and she had her boobs pressed together showing off her cleavage. That's when she started to rub my thigh and was getting very close to my crotch. I had to stop this before someone noticed this. I did not need Bella to think I was doing something wrong.

"Tanya get your fucking hands off me. I just fucking told you that I'm married. I do not need anybody but my wife."

"Well I don't see her here, and what wifey doesn't know won't hurt her now will it?"

"Pfft Bella finds out about everything. Tanya I think that you need to listen to Edward and move away from him. He is very loyal to his wife. Trust me when I tell you this, you don't want to mess with Bella while she is pregnant."

"Shut up Emmett nobody asked you for your two cents. I just want to have fun with Edward here."

"Okay well don't say we didn't warn you about Bella."

I tried to hold in my laughter but I couldn't. I was laughing so hard that I had tears coming down my face. I looked up at Emmett and just smiled.

Tanya leaned into me and got right up to my ear and said, "Come Edward I'm sure that your pregnant wife could not please you the way I can," she purred.

"I have been there and done that Tanya. Believe me, she does please in ways that you never could. So if you will excuse me I'm leaving now. Oh and Tanya do me a favor and don't talk about my wife like that again. She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Whatever Edward, we'll see about that," she said as I walked away.

I went and found Emmett and Jasper to let them know that I was leaving and that I would see them back at the hotel.

I walked back towards the hotel when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was a text from Bella.

"E I just wanted to tell you love ya and goodnight babe. Ttyl. Lvu~B."

I guess she is telling that she is going to bed. So much for calling her when I got back. I typed out a quick text telling her that I loved her too. I will call her in the morning and I will tell her about Tanya.

By the time I got back to the hotel I took a shower and went to bed.

TPOV

I couldn't believe when he walked into the bar. I haven't seen him in a long time but damn I still wanted him. I couldn't believe it when Alec, my ever loving cousin, told me that Edward actually married that bitch Bella. What the hell does she have that I don't?

There was no way I was going to let that witch keep him. Edward was mine and I was going to get him back. I came up with the perfect plan to make her leave him or him leave her. Either way I'd break up their little marriage.

Jacob was very good, I had every confidence in him.

As Edward walked away from me, after turning me down I couldn't help but smile because I knew that he'd be mine one way or another.

Edward deserved someone who knew how to please him in every way. Not some mousy little twit, and I don't care having Edward's children will not keep him tied to her. Not after I'm done, not to mention what ever Jacob had planned. He already told me he made contact with her. It won't be long before their happy little marriage is over.

I left the bar smiling to myself.

BPOV

I woke up earlier than normal and reached over to the other side of the bed. But there was nothing there. Then I remembered that Edward was not here. Sadness just washed over me, and the tears started to fall. I cursed them. I hated all this crying, its not like he won't be back. He'll be home in a few short months. I knew I had to be strong for my kids and for Edward.

Today I had to go to the doctors and plan for Sean's birthday. I was a little sad that Edward won't be here for this appointment, but I am going to see if the doctor can record the baby's heartbeat for me and then I could send it to Edward. I'm also sad that Edward will miss Sean's fifth birthday.

Alice was coming over to stay with Sean and Natalie while I went to my appointment. I finished getting dressed and then went to get Sean up. But he was already up and dressed. I couldn't believe he was already dressed. My little boy was growing up.

"Sweetie, you are up and dressed?"

"Wes, mommy. Daddy said I needed to ake care of you and Watalie, so I am waking us breakfast," he said as he walked passed me.

"I can make us breakfast before Auntie Alice comes over."

"No, I gotta do it, daddy needs me to ake care of fings while he's gone."

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll go get Natalie ready."

"K mommy. I wuv you."

"I love you too sweetie."

I walked to Natalie's room with tears streaming down my face. My boy was growing up so fast.

Natalie was awake and looking around her crib. No doubt she was still looking for Edward.

"Hey sweet girl, you ready to get up."

She looked up at me and cooed. I changed her diaper and then sat in the rocker to feed her. She loved when it was time to eat. She was a healthy eater. I hoped that the new baby would be as easy going as Natalie was. I remember the first time I breast fed her in the hospital, the look of pure amazement that Edward had on his face. He truly loved his daughter on sight.

Natalie finished as Sean came in carrying the phone.

"Mommy, daddy's on the phone for you."

"You answered the phone?"

"Wes, mommy I checked the screen and it said Edard Wullen."

"Okay sweetie," I said taking the phone from him.

"Hey babe, Good Morning."

"_**Hi honey. How are you feeling this morning?"**_

"I'm good at the moment. I just finished feeding Nat and Sean was already dressed and wanting to fix breakfast before I even woke him. He said that you told him that he needed to help out. He is growing up so fast."

"_**Yes I did ask him to help. I'm glad that he is. So what do you have planned for today?"**_

"Well I have a doctor's appointment in just a bit and then I was thinking about seeing if Alice and Rose wanted to go shopping for Sean's birthday stuff."

"_**Sounds like a plan to me. Honey please make sure you call me when you are done with the doctor. I really feel like a shitty father for not being there for this appointment."**_

"Edward you are not a shitty father. You have your tour to worry about. Don't worry about us so much. You will be home in a few months. I promise I will send you pictures of the ultrasounds when they do one. I'm hoping that they will do that today."

"_**I know that I will be back but by the time I get back to you for good you will be close to your due date. What are you planning on doing for Sean's birthday?"**_

"I was thinking of having a Hulk theme since he seems to like that and he has called Em hulk all the time. I'm going to have his birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese."

"_**Sounds like a plan to me honey. I need to tell you something Bella. I was with Jas and Em last night at a bar. I had one beer and Tanya saw me there and came up to me. She tried to seduce me but I walked away. I wanted to let you know because I don't want to hide anything from you. She seems like she has something planned I'm just not sure what."**_

"Isn't she that skank from the restaurant that I saw you with Edward? She better keep her fucking hands off you or she won't know what the fuck happens to her. You are mine and she will never fucking get you."

"_**Baby, calm down. Nothing happened and nothing ever will. I am yours, and I don't want anyone except you."**_

"Okay, Edward. Thank you for telling me. I need to tell you about something that was a little odd too. Last night at the restaurant, when I was bringing the food to the table. I nearly slipped, but this man caught me so I didn't fall. His name was Jacob Black, and let me tell you he made me feel very uncomfortable."

"_**Okay so next time you see him just avoid him. How did Rose and Alice feel about him? I don't like the idea of another man putting his hands on you, but I'm glad that he did not let you fall."**_

"They did not like the way he looked at me. He looked at me like I was something to eat. He really creeped me out. Rose and Alice did not like the look of him either. I promise I will watch out. He told me he would be seeing me around. That made me feel even more uncomfortable."

"_**Just be careful honey. Make sure you have someone with you when you go out with the kids and when you are by yourself. I don't want to get a call telling me that you are in the hospital for something. Listen honey I have to go to practice and we have a show tonight. I will call you later."**_

"Alright Edward I love you and miss you. Bye."

"_**Love you to Bella and I miss you as well. Bye."**_

I hung up the phone and picked up Natalie. We walked to the kitchen where Sean had breakfast spread out on the kitchen table.

I looked at the table and saw two bowls of Cocoa Puffs, two cups of juice, two cups of milk, two bananas, and two Pop Tarts.

"Sweetheart, breakfast looks so yummy. Thank you."

"You welcome, mommy. I ake care of you for daddy."

"You sure do baby. Daddy is so proud of you. Sit down and eat, Alice will be here soon."

"Kay mommy."

We ate quietly and Sean was so happy. I didn't like the cereal but my baby boy made it, I was going to eat it. He was such a good boy.

As we were finishing breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I got it mommy," Sean yelled as he ran to the door.

"Sean don't you open that door till you know who it is."

"Yes, Mommy."

I heard him say as he pulled the chair up to look out the peep hole.

"It's Alice, Mommy."

"Okay you can open the door."

He opened the door.

"Hello Ali, it is good to see you," he said smiling at her.

"Okay, where is my Sean and who is this kid?" she asked.

"He's so grown up now, Edward told him he's the man of the house. So he's taking his responsibility very seriously."

"I see, well Sean we can still have fun even though your the man of house, right?"

"Wes, of course, silly. I only have to ake care of mommy. When she's gone, you ake care of me."

We just laughed as he went to the kitchen and he put his dishes in the sink.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Okay, you know I just miss Edward and it's hard sleeping without him. But he called already this morning. Did you hear about that bitch Tanya?"

"Yeah, Jasper told me this morning. What a skank."

"Yeah, Edward told me and I told him about that guy Jacob. He told me to be careful."

"He worries about you and he knows that he can't be here right now."

"Yeah, but I'm sure everything will be fine. I better go, do you maybe feel like going shopping for Sean's birthday after my appointment?"

"Sure, B you know me I'm always ready to shop."

"Okay, I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Bye, be careful."

"I will. Bye."

I grabbed my jacket and my purse and went out the door.

I always hated going to these appointments. I wished Edward was here. But I know he couldn't be this time.

The drive there wasn't to long. I parked and got out of the car.

Walking in, I signed in and took a seat. I sat there reading a magazine and thinking. I wonder if this one will be a little boy, who would look like Edward.

"Isabella Cullen," a nurse called from the doorway.

I got up and walked toward her.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Angela. I'm going to weigh you and then Dr. Crymes will be with you."

"Thank you," I said getting on the scale.

Once I was finished Angela took me to the room to wait for the doctor.

"Well hello Bella. How are you feeling today. Have you had anymore morning sickness?"

"Nope it's much better the last couple of days. I think maybe it's starting to even out. I do have a question. My clothes are starting to feel tighter a lot sooner than the other two pregnancies. Is that something to worry about?"

"Well your blood pressure looks good and you have gained 6 pounds so we will do an ultrasound today. I want to see what's going on in there."

I just nodded and she did her measurements over my stomach. She did her vaginal and she said everything is just fine with all of the measurements except that I'm measuring out close to seventeen weeks. I definitely wanted her to do an ultra sound.

It was worrying me that I was measuring close to seventeen weeks. I was brought out of my thinking when she came in back with the machine.

"Alright Bella lets see what we can found out. Where is Edward?"

"He is actually out on tour. They got a record deal and they will be gone for the next four months."

"Well at least he will be back for the birth."

"Yeah but I miss him so much. I think this will be good for them. They need to prove to themselves that they can do it."

"Let's look at this baby Bella. I will print up some extra pictures so you can send them to Edward. I can even make a CD of the ultrasound that will have the heartbeat as well."

"Oh that would make him so happy Dr. Crymes. Please do that for him."

I pulled up my shirt and she placed the gel on my stomach. She took the wand and placed it on my stomach. She moved it all around and did not say a word. She had a serious look on his face.

I just hoped everything is ok. She turned on the sound and I could hear the heartbeat. I could also hear an echo. I was not sure what that was.

"Dr. Crymes is everything ok? I hear a echo for the heartbeat. I don't remember that with Sean or Natalie's pregnancies."

"Yes actually Bella it is when you are carrying twins."

"What?" was all I could get out. Did she just tell me that I was having twins?

"Bella the reason that you are measuring close to seventeen weeks is because you are carrying twins."

"Twins? I'm having twins," I said surprised.

"Yes, Bella. Congratulations, I'm sure Edward will be thrilled."

"Umm... I hope so. I will definitely need pics and the CD."

"Sure, no problem Bella," Dr. Crymes said chuckling.

"Twins..." I said. Trying to wrap my head around it.

"Bella, it's going to be ok. Everything with the pregnancy looks great. Your blood pressure is good. I see nothing out of the ordinary happening. I know it's a shock hearing the word twins, but it will be such a blessing you'll see."

"Four kids, holy shit," I said out loud. "Sorry, Dr. Crymes."

"It's ok, trust me I've heard it all. I'll go make a copy of the CD for you and the pictures, while you get dressed."

"Thank you."

I got up off the table and put my clothes back on. I laid my hands on my stomach. Wow, there were two babies in there. I knew I loved them with all my heart. I hoped Edward would feel the same way.

I was still standing there with my hands on my stomach, when Dr. Crymes came in.

"Here you go, Bella. I made you four copies of the pictures and two Cd's. Also here are your prescriptions for more prenatal vitamins and some information on being pregnant with twins. Remember what I told you about sex before, listen to your body."

"Thanks, but I don't think sex will be a problem this time, since Edward will be away for most of the pregnancy."

She just smiled at me. "I'll see you in four weeks, Bella."

"Ok, thanks," I said as I walked out the door.

I knew Edward wanted me to call him as soon as my appointment was over. But I wasn't sure if I should or not.

I guess I could call him and tell him I would send him the CD once I downloaded it and we could talk more after his show.

Once in the car, I picked up my phone and called him.

It rang twice before he answered.

"_**Bella, I've been waiting. How did everything go?"**_

"Everything is good. My blood pressure is good, I've gained six pounds and the heartbeat is strong. I have a CD for you. I'm going to upload it to the computer when I get home and we can talk after your show. Ok?"

"_**Yeah that sounds great, is there something your not telling me?"**_

"Nope, everything is fine. I will talk to you more when you call after your show. I love you babe."

"I_** love you too, baby. I will call you as soon as I get to the hotel. Bye."**_

"Bye, talk to you then."

I drove home and Alice asked how things went.

I told her things went great and everything looked good.

I didn't want to tell her I was having twins, because Edward deserved to know before anyone else and I wouldn't be telling him until later tonight.

"Are we ready to go shopping?" I asked picking up Natalie.

"Yep, when am I not ready to shop," she said with her hand on her hip.

Sean grabbed Natalie's diaper bag and held on to my hand. Alice carried the stroller out to the car.

Once everyone was buckled in we headed first to Chuck E. Cheese to schedule the party. Alice took care of that while I sat in the car with the kids.

I had an odd feeling of being watched, but I looked around and could not see anyone.

I hated that feeling. Reminded me of Alec. But I know that he and Lauren are still behind bars.

After Alice came back, we head to the mall.

She walked around with Sean while I pushed Natalie and got the things I wanted to get Sean for his birthday. I know he will be so happy to get all the new Hulk toys. Edward told me just to buy him whatever I wanted to and that he would pick out a special present and send it to him.

I had the most amazing husband, and I don't know how he's going to react to the news of us having twins. I still can't wrap my head around it.

I finally finished getting everything on the list and I went to find Alice. Natalie was getting hungry so I knew I had to get her fed and Sean as well.

As I was walking toward one of the stores, I still could feel someone watching me. I turned around and saw that guy Jacob lurking around. This was so not good. I knew I had to find Alice so I wouldn't be alone and vulnerable.

Looking in front of me, I spotted Alice. Thank God.

"Alice, I'm so glad I found you."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I just saw that guy from the restaurant, that gave us the creeps. I think he's been following us. When I was waiting in the car at Chuck E. Cheese, I had a feeling like I was being watched. Just now saw him back there a little ways."

"That's weird Bella, I think we should go now."

"Yeah, we can stop on the way home and grab something to eat."

We walked to the car and got the kids inside, and load all the stuff I bought. Alice threw her bags inside too.

"Alice, what did you buy at Modern Maternity?"

"Just some clothes for you and Rosalie, don't worry about it."

"Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you."

"That's good, you're finally learning. You can't win against me," she said smiling.

I just laughed and started to drive.

"Sean what would you like for dinner?"

"Pizza and bread sticks, mommy."

"Okay, that does sound really good. How does that sound to you Alice?"

"Great, just throw in a salad and I'll be all set."

"Of course."

I drove to the pizza place as Alice checked her messages.

"Bella, Jasper sent me a text and said that the place they are playing at tonight is sold out. There's so many people there. Edward is so nervous."

"I wish I was there to calm him down, I know just what to do."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, little naughty girl."

"Hey, you can't call me that. Only Edward can." I said as we both laughed.

We picked up the food and went to my house. I fed Natalie as Alice got our plates ready.

Sean was sitting on the floor and was watching the hulk cartoon as Alice and I sat on the couch.

We ate and talked. I was getting a little nervous because soon their concert would be over and I'd have to talk with Edward.

After we were done eating, I told Alice that I was going to download the CD and then take a shower.

She said she would hang out with the kids.

I went to my room and got out the laptop and downloaded the CD I sent it in an email to Edward along with the pictures of our little ones.

I went to shower and get myself ready for bed. I knew soon Edward would be calling me and we could listen to the CD together.

As I showered I thought about the two little ones growing inside me, would they look like me or Edward? Would we have boys or girls? I think it would be awesome to have one of each. I just hope that Edward will be happy about us having twins. Placing my hands on the baby bump, I told the babies I loved them and that their daddy does too.

I finished my shower and dried off, as I was brushing my hair I heard my cell phone ringing.

I rushed to get it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello," I said hurriedly.

"_**Hi baby, you didn't run did you?"**_

"No, I just rushed from the bathroom to get the phone. How did the show go?"

"_**It was awesome, baby. It was a sold out crowd, I was so nervous. I was so afraid I'd fuck up the songs or something. But I pictured you standing off to the side of the stage smiling a me. It helped and I didn't fuck up the songs."**_

"I didn't think you would, babe. I'm glad it went well. I knew you guys would totally rock it."

"_**Baby, I miss you so much. I'm having a hard time sleeping**_."

"Me too, but its not forever. Do you have your laptop by you? I sent you the CD and pictures. I wanted us to listen to it together."

"_**Yeah, I have it right here. I just have to pull up my email account."**_

"Okay." I was suddenly so nervous. What if he wasn't happy?

"_**Baby, is there a problem?" **_he asked sounding worried.

"No, everything is great." I tried to sound calm but I think it wasn't working.

"_**Honey you don't sound like everything is okay?"**_

"Babe let's just listen to the CD together and tell me what you think okay?"

"_**Alright Bella. I have it pulled up. We can do it now."**_

I was so nervous about what he would say about having twins. I just hope that he would still want his family. I know that he loves me but Natalie and the twins would be so close together in age. I mean we could afford them and all but I'm just scared that he will say it's to much for him to handle.

I watched on the screen as the babies came into view and then I heard their heartbeats. I felt the tears coming down my face. I did not even know that I was crying.

"_**Honey what is that echo sound that I'm hearing. It's almost like there are two heartbeats. I'm not really sure what I'm looking at honey."**_

"Well babe that's because we are having twins and the echo is the baby behind the first one," I said with tears falling even more down my face. I held my breath waiting for Edward to start screaming at me.

"_**Honey we are having twins?"**_

"Yep we are. I was so scared and nervous about telling you. I just hope that you will not run away..."

I did not get to finish my sentence before Edward spoke up.

"_**Isabella Marie Cullen you better not even finish that sentence. I am not going anywhere. Stop thinking that. I love my kids, you and I will love the twins just the same. I already love them. Remember you are stuck with me**_."

"I just wish that you were here with me. I miss you so much babe. I have been pregnant twice now but I have never been pregnant with twins before and I'm really scared."

"_**Bella don't be scared. Alice and Rose are both there to help you. Since we know now that we are having twins you better listen to what Dr. Crymes tells you to do. Don't over do yourself please."**_

"I'm not babe. I promise I will listen to what she tells me. I want to make sure that the twins are safe and born with little to no problems."

Edward was acting as if he is happy about the babies. I guess I had nothing to worry about. I should have know better then to think he would leave us. We have been through so much. Our love is strong and I feel we can come out on top of everything.

"_**Well honey I will let you go so that you can get some rest. I'm sure Nat and Sean are keeping you on your feet. Plus I'm pretty tired myself. I promise to call you tomorrow before we head to the airport."**_

"Actually Sean is helping a good bit and Nat is just being Nat. Rarely ever cries unless she is hungry or needs a diaper change. Ok babe I love you. Be safe ok."

"_**Of course honey I will be safe and I love you as well. Give the kids a kiss for me and sweet dreams baby."**_

"Ok I will sweet dreams to Edward."

Once I hung up I walked back out to see that Alice had fallen asleep on the couch with Natalie laying on her stomach. I picked her up and went to lay her in the crib. After that I checked on Sean and he was fast asleep in his bed.

I went back to Alice and woke her.

"Alice you can go home if you want to."

"Um no I think I'm going to stay here with you tonight."

"Okay why don't you come share the bed with me then. You don't have to sleep on the couch. It will be like old times."

She just nodded her head and we crawled into mine and Edward's bed. I went right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Leave us your comments... thanks for reading.

Chapter 6

EPOV

I finished packing my overnight bag, I wouldn't need much for two days at home. Since I wasn't planning on going anywhere once we got home from Sean's birthday party. Except taking my beautiful wife to bed and making love to her several times.

I'm kinda hoping the grandparents will volunteer to take the kids, if not I'd just have to ask them. I just need to spend some quality time with my Bella.

I can't believe we are having twins. I am so excited about it. To think that Bella thought I'd be running, that's just crazy shit. I can't be more happy about it, well except if I was home with her.

Emmett came bounding into my room. "Are you ready to go yet?"

He was more excited to go to Chuck E Cheese than he was to see Rosalie. He hasn't said much since finding out about her being pregnant.

I wonder if he's talked to her about it at all. I'll have to ask him on the short plane ride home.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," I said grabbing my bag.

"Yes, finally. I'm so ready to go to the place where a kid can be a kid," he exclaimed.

"Dude, act your age, not your shoe size," Jazz told him as we walked to the elevator.

I just laughed.

Those two talked all the way down, I was just thinking how Bella would look when she saw me there. She should know I wouldn't miss my son's birthday party. He's turning five and that is important.

We arrived at the airport, and got our bags checked in. We were waiting for our flight to be called when I got a text from Bella's mom. I know that they are picking us up from the airport, so why would she be texting me.

"What time is your plane getting in? xoxo Renee."

I typed a response real fast telling her that the plane should be landing at 11:40.

I was glad that there was nothing wrong. Especially with the Jacob guy around and then Tanya's reappearance. I guess my nerves are on alert.

Finally our flight was called and we boarded the plane. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to get home to my family.

Emmett sat down, and started talking about nothing in particular. I couldn't understand what his problem was. I knew now was the time to ask him about Rosalie.

"So Em you haven't said much about Rose being pregnant? What do you think about it?"

"Um...I'm actually scared shitless. I mean I saw what Bella went though with Natalie and I'm not sure I could be as strong as you were."

"Em not every woman have problems with their pregnancies. Bella had a lot going on with Alec and Laure and that did not help with things that went on with her high blood pressure. Rose could have no problems at all."

"I'm just worried that with me not being home, that something could happen."

"Emmett, its normal to have those fears. I have them. Especially now that Bella is pregnant with..." I stopped myself before I could tell him she's pregnant with twins. We didn't want to tell anyone until after Sean's birthday party.

"Bella's what?"

"Nothing, I was just saying now that Bella's pregnant again." I think that was a good save.

"Yeah, but you know what to expect since you went through it with Natalie. What if I fuck up?"

"Not if, you will fuck up like I did. Just don't go kissing any blond bimbo's. You'll do fine. Just talk to her. Don't hide how you are feeling. Relationships need to have open communication."

"Dude, you should so write a book."

"Shut the hell up, Emmett. I'm just telling you what I learned."

"Ok, ok Eddie I will shut up. Can you tell me this? How in the hell did you wait six weeks before Sexy Beast to come out and play?"

I watched as Emmett started to laugh.

"Man don't call me that. It's only for Naughty Girl to call me that and nobody else. To answer your question, it's really hard and trust me when I tell you that once the Dr. told Bella she could have sex again we did not even make into the house. Remember we are pretty sure that's when she got pregnant this time to and stop calling me Eddie."

After our little talk then we heard that it was time to land and that we needed to put out seat belts on. I was that much closer to get to my Naughty Girl and I could not wait.

Our plane landed and I was the first one up and out of my sit before Em or Jas could get in my way. I had to get to Bella. I missed having her in my arms and most of all spending time with my family.

Finally we had met up with Renee. She was taking us back to her house so we could shower and change. Then she would take us to Chuck E Cheese's. I could not wait to see my kids and Bella's face when they saw me there.

Driving to the party Renee started talking to us about nothing of importance. Me, personally I was not paying attention to what she was saying. All I could think about was to get back to my family.

Pulling up to Chuck E Cheese I was making my way out of the car before Renee stopped me.

"Renee?"

"Edward give me a minute before you go in. I want to make sure that she is busy doing something so that you can surprise her."

"Ok. Guys will you wait with me. If they see you they will know that I'm here as well."

"Sure thing bro."

We waited what felt like forever. I saw Renee walk out and waved for us to come in. I was out of the car and next to her before the others could even close their doors.

"Edward man are you in a rush or something? It's not like you can have your way with her any faster. I mean you have your son's birthday party to get through first and then you will have to get the kids in bed."

I watched as Renee, Jasper and Emmett started laughing at me. You just wait I will show them.

"You know what. Why does everybody have to talk about my sex life all the time? I mean is yours so boring that you have to dream or talk about mine. I can't help it that my woman likes her sexy beast!"

With that I turned in walked into the restaurant.

I followed Renee to where Bella was and what I saw made me see red.

There was some guy with his arms around my wife and he was fucking kissing her.

What the fuck. I couldn't say a word. I watched as Bella pulled away from him and pushed him from her.

I saw her look up and her eyes locked on mine.

"Edward," she said as the guy, who I assumed was Jacob Black pulled her roughly to him.

That is when I jumped in. I could not believe that this guy had the nerve to pull her into him once she saw me.

I made my way over to them. I could see that Bella was really uncomfortable with this situation.

I pulled Jacob from around my wife and got into his face.

"I think you are fucking crazy for putting your hands on my wife, let alone kissing her."

"Dude honestly do you think you are the one that she really wants? You are never home, always gone."

I drew my fist back and nailed him in the face.

"Jacob if she was so into you why in the hell would see push you away when you were kissing her? Why don't we take this outside?"

I saw Bella from the corner of my eye moving towards us. She got right in between us and looked me in my face.

"Edward I love you please let it go until later. It's Sean's birthday."

That's when I felt the fist against the side of my head. I watched as Jacob pushed Bella out of the way but before she could fall I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her behind me and went to jack Jacob up again when I noticed that Charlie had already got him and started to pull him out of the restaurant.

I nodded to Jasper and Emmett and they followed me out.

When we got outside Charlie had him pinned against the wall.

"Son he is all yours. Do what you will with him. He put his fucking hands on my daughter even worse pushed her while she is pregnant."

I just nodded to him and walked up to Jacob. Em and Jas held him in place while I took shot after shot at him. By time I was finished with him and e slumped to the ground and he could hardly move.

The guys let him go and we walked back into the party. I was not going to let this ruin my time with my family. I knew that Bella was not kissing him and what Jacob said was just plain old bull shit.

Walking in I saw Bella sitting with her mother, it looked like she was crying. Was something wrong?

"Bella?" I said as she lifted her eyes to mine.

"Ed.. ward, I didn't kiss him. I didn't want him to touch me," she said quietly.

"Baby, I know. Come here," I replied opening my arms to her.

She flew into my arms as I held her, whispering my love to her as I lifted her face to mine. Leaning in I kissed her softly on her full lips. We both moaned into the kiss.

We pulled away as we heard a throat clearing and Emmett's booming laughter, along with Sean's small voice in the mix.

"Daddy's macking on Mommy gain Grandpa."

"That he is, Sean. But its okay, just this once."

We all laughed as we sat down to eat pizza. I didn't want to let Bella go. It felt so good to have her in my arms.

I ran my hands over her stomach where our babies were growing.

I smiled to myself knowing that our love made those two little babies. I knew that no matter what life throws at us, we will make it through it.

Bella got up to get Sean some pizza and I held my little Natalie. She was growing so much. I've missed all of them so much.

Bella looked so beautiful, her breasts were bigger. Her stomach was getting bigger and her face simply glowed. She was always beautiful to me. I loved watching her with Sean and Natalie, and I couldn't wait till our twins were born.

She came back and sat next to me. I reached for her hand and held it in mine.

I whispered in her ear, "Bella does anyone know that we are having twins and if not when do you want to tell them?" I asked.

She turned to look at me and I could tell by her face that is was the time to tell everyone.

I stood still holding Nat and held Bella's hand. "Everybody if I could have your attention. Bella and I have an announcement to make."

Bella squeezed my hand. I looked at her as I said, "everybody knows that Bella is pregnant but what you did know is that we are having twins."

I heard gasps all around the room. My mother and hers came up and gave us hugs. Our fathers gave me a pat on the back.

Rose and Alice squealed while running towards us. I quickly placed Natalie in Bella's lap making sure that she would not get tackled to the ground by them.

"Well Edward it looks like when you have gone six weeks with no sex your little men got really excited once they were released," Emmett boomed.

Next thing I heard was an "Oww Rosie that hurt."

"Well next time maybe you won't say anything about Bella and Edward's sex life in public with kids around. What are you going to do when ours is born and you can't have sex for six weeks if not longer if you keep this shit up!"

Everybody turned and looked at them trying to hold back there laughter.

The party continued without any more incidents. Sean received a shit load of stuff. I was not ever sure if we had room for it all.

About an hour later Renee and Charlie pulled me to the side.

"Edward why don't you let us take the kids for the night. I mean I'm sure you want to mack on my daughter some more. She can't get any more pregnant than she already is. Then ya'll can come and get them tomorrow morning," Charlie said.

"Charlie I don't always mack on your daughter. Just when I'm gone without her to long."

"Son you don't have to lie to me. I mean hell you already have two rug rats and soon you will have four. I hope that you are not planning on having anymore."

"I..um..I don't know. If we do, it wouldn't be for awhile after the twins are older."

"Sure, sure I really believe that one."

I just nodded my head and turned to walk away.

I snaked my arms around Bella's waist and placed my hands over her stomach. I could feel a small baby bump and could not help but to smile.

I kissed her neck and felt her shiver. After everything we have been through I could still make her shiver. I just hoped that would still be the case in twenty years.

"Honey your parents asked if they could take the kids with them tonight to give us some alone time."

I felt her nod but she did not say anything else.

I helped Charlie and Renee load the kids while Jasper and Emmett loaded Bella's car with Sean's presents.

I held Bella's hand while I drove home. It felt nice to be close to her again. She seemed a bit nervous maybe, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Honey is there something wrong? You seem like a thousand miles away."

"I ..um.. it's nothing Edward. Don't worry about it. I will be fine."

She turned to look out the window. I did not say anything else to her. When she wanted to talk about it she would.

When we pulled into the drive way, she got out of the car and ran to the house. Now I'm really starting to worry. I mean she has never done that before.

I walked into the house, not sure where I'd find her. I called out to her but there was no answer. For the life of me I could not figure out what was wrong.

Finally once I reached our room I heard her sniffle in the bathroom. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer.

"Bella please let me in."

I hear nothing but her crying.

"Please honey talk to me."

A moment later I heard the lock click and she opened the door with her head was looking down.

"Bella, look at me," I said calmly as I took her hand in mine.

She wouldn't look up, so I gently lifted her chin up so I could see her.

I could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's got you in tears?"

"I..um...I..I feel like shit for what you walked in on at the party. I have no idea why Jacob did that. I guess I'm scared that you are mad at me for letting it happen. I did push him away but I still feel like you are upset or even mad."

I could not believe what she was saying. I had seen her push him away. Why in the hell would I be mad or upset with her. She did nothing wrong.

I pulled her into a hug.

"Honey I could never be mad or upset with you for something you could not control. I can't even believe that you would think that. I came back to you after we finished with Jacob didn't I? I don't really think you will have any more trouble out of him."

"Edward I'm so sorry that I acted that way. I just felt like you would be. I love you."

"I love you to honey. Always."

I pulled her over to the bed and started to strip her clothes, kissing her as I did.

I heard Bella moan as I did. I knew that her being pregnant would make her very sensitive. I reached her tits and sucked her right one into my mouth and pinched her other nipple.

"Edward please don't tease me. I need you please."

Who was I not to give her that.

Once I had us striped of our clothes, I laid us down on the bed. I ran my hands over her body. She shivered the whole time I did that.

"Honey tell me what you want?"

"I want you to make love to me."

I hovered over her and nudged her legs apart more.

I took her hands in mine and placed them on each side of her head. I leaned my head forward on hers and looked her in the eyes as I entered her. I never once took my eyes off of her.

I was making love to my wife the mother of my kids. We liked to have our fun but sometimes you just have to make love and this is one of those times.

I picked up my pace and watch as Bella tenses. I knew that she was close. I was not ready to come yet. After she came I slowed down my thrusts. I wanted to make love to her a little longer.

"Bella you feel so good honey."

"Edward I so need to feel you please."

I rolled us so that she was now straddling me.

"I want to see your face when we come together."

She started rocking and I could not help but to moan. I loved that Bella would ride my cock. With her boobs getting bigger, it just turned me on.

I started to meet her thrust with my own.

She leaned back onto my legs and she bounced on me.

"Bella I'm getting close honey. I want you to come."

I started to play with her clit. Pushing her to the edge.

"Fuck Edwarddd, I'm cum...ming. Shiiitttt babe."

"Ugh...oh goddd Bellllllaaaaaa. Shiiittt."

I saw nothing but stars as I spilled my seed into my wife. God it felt so good to be able to make love to my wife.

Once our breathing became regular again. I pulled her into a hug. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Bella."

"Love you as well babe. I'm so glad that you come home for our son's birthday. I loved that you surprised us."

"I would have not missed it for the world. You and the kids are the most important part of my life," I said as I placed my hand on her stomach.

I leaned over and got the box that had her necklace in it.

"Honey I have something for you."

She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Edward you didn't have to get me anything. You being here at the moment is all I need."

Looking at her I handed her the box and said, "Open it Bella."

I watched her opening it and take out the necklace. She started to read the inscription on the back.

"Même si vous ne pouvez pas me voir, de mon amour pour vous est toujours là."

"What does it mean?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the words.

"It means, **"Even if you can't see me, my love for you is always there."**

I looked up and saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Bella I saw this and read the words, I just knew that I had to get it for you. The words are for you, as well as for us. Even though I'm not here with you all the time but my love is always with you."

"That is so beautiful, I love it."

"When you open it, there's a picture of us in it." I opened it and showed it to her.

She smiled at me and asked me to put it on for her.

She sat up and pulled her hair up, and I put it around her neck.

She let her hair down and pulled me to her. She crushed her lips to mine and our tongues danced together.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 7

BPOV

Waking up with Edward's arms wrapped around me is my favorite way to wake up, but my bladder was telling me its time to get up. So I had to get to up, I pushed on Edward's shoulder and he moved slightly.

"Edward, I need to get up."

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Let me up, I need to pee."

That got his attention and he loosened his grip on me, so that I could get up.

"Baby, don't take too long and come back to bed. I'm not finished having my way with you, Mrs. Cullen," he said as he smirked.

"Good, because I'm not done with you either, Mr. Cullen."

Soon as I finished in the bathroom, I walked back straight to the bed. Edward was now laying on his back with the sheet barely covering the bottom half of his body, and his morning wood obviously at full mast. I just stood there taking in the scene in front of me. And just by looking at him in all his glory, I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs.

"Mmm baby, I know what I want to do to you."

I pulled the sheet off of him, and crawled between his legs where I then straddled him. I could feel his rock hard cock beneath me and it spurred me on.

I slowly wrapped my hands around his shaft and started to pump him, keeping my eyes on his as he slowly opened them meeting my brown ones. We held each others gaze while I continued to pump him.

"Baby, I need to taste you." I leaned over and licked the bead of pre-cum that pooled at the slit.

"Fuuuck!" he said, and then with that I sucked his hard cock into my mouth.

Tasting Edward was euphoric and as I was sucking him, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock, I started to feel the wetness pooling between my legs.

The throbbing of my clit was unbearable so I moved one of my hands between my legs and my fingers went to town on my clit. I need relief too.

Edward saw me playing with my self and said, "Fuck baby, that is so fucking sexy."

"Mmm," I moaned as I continued touching myself and taking more of him in my mouth.

"Naughty girl," he panted, "take your fingers away from your pussy. That is mine to pleasure, only I can bring you pleasure."

He replaced my fingers with his as he began working over my clit, all the while I sucked him harder and harder.

His dick then started to twitch, "Naughty girl, I...I need to be inside you."

I let his cock go with a pop and he pulled me up to him.

He crushed his lips to mine as he lined himself up with my entrance and slowly lowered me onto his hard cock. We both moaned at the feeling, filling me to the hilt.

He placed his hands on my hips as he guided me up and down his hard shaft. My hands went straight to the nape of his neck where the soft strands of hair were. He bent his head to take one of my hardened nipples into his mouth swirling and licking it with the tip of this tongue, gently biting down on it. I thew my head back and moaned loudly as we moved our bodies together in perfect unison.

We continued to move together, our bodies becoming slick with sweat as we both spiraled toward our goal. He met every thrust I made as we panted and moaned.

Oh God, he felt so good inside me, like we fit, two perfect pieces of a puzzles that belong together. He knew how to play my body, making me feel things that I have never felt with no one but him. Gently rolling us so that I was beneath him, he started to thrust in me, hitting that sweet spot he knew all to well.

Not putting his full weight on my body, he kept thrusting harder and faster, feeling my orgasm building to an intensity that drove me crazy... like an explosion was coming.

He continued his frantic movements, "Edward...mmm yes... please baby, please!" I moaned as my legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into me.

Suddenly I could feel it, the tightening of my walls around his cock, squeezing him, and then I began to come undone. "Edward,...please, I...I'm so close, I need you to come... with me, please baby."

"So close, my naughty girl, I...I'm there!"

He continued thrusting inside of me a few more times, then I felt him shiver and twitch inside me.

"Fuuuuuckk, Bellllllllllll...aaa. "

"Edward...I'm...cccommming, come too.."

We screamed each others names as he came hard inside me and I came hard as well.

He pressed his lips to mine as we came down from our high.

Pulling apart to breathe, he rolled us to our sides. "Bella, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine my sexy beast."

"Good," he said as relief flooded his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as I pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

We laid there caressing each other and kissing, whispering words of love to each other.

We had to get up soon to go pick up the kids, and figure out how we were going to spend the day with them. I hated that we only had one day to spend together and then Edward would be gone again.

"I'm going to make you breakfast in bed, my naughty girl," Edward cooed in my ear as his hands cupped my breasts. Stroking his fingertips over my sensitive nipples.

I moaned at his touch. The things this man could make me feel with just his hands.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything you make is fine," I replied pulling him down to me and kissing his lips.

He moaned into my kiss. I just loved having him home even if it was just for two days.

I knotted my hands into his hair. I knew that we needed to get up but I just wanted a little more time with him.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I saw all the love that he had for me there. I hoped that he knew that I loved him just as much.

"Why don't you go make breakfast and we can talk while we eat it."

"Ok honey. I will be back in a few minutes."

I watched him walk out of the room in all his naked glory. That man doesn't even know how damn HOT he is. I just hope that there are no women throwing themselves at him while he is on tour.

You read about it all the time how women throw themselves at men. Sometimes the man is stupid enough to give into them. I know that Edward loves me and that he loved his kids but women can be so crazy and do whatever they can to get what they want.

Edward came back into the room. He placed the tray onto the night stand and climbed back into bed.

"Honey what are you thinking about so hard over there. You look like miles away?"

"Nothing babe. I'm fine."

"Bella I can tell something is weighing on your mind. Please talk to me."

I blow out a breath and then sighed. I could not look at him while I was telling him this.

"I guess I'm just scared that some girl is going to throw herself at you while on tour. I trust you 100% but girls can get crazy if they want something that bad. I mean I will be all fat and ugly real soon and when you come home next time I'm sure I will be big as a whale and I'm sure other girls will be more attracive than I will."

I sat there and waited for him to say something but he never did. I felt the tears fall down my face and went to get up. Before I could get up I was pulled back against his chest.

I felt his lips next to my ear and he started whispering in it.

"Honey you are beautiful to me and I don't care what other women do, I will never look twice at them. You are loving, caring, beautiful, selfless, the mother of my children and always put others before yourself."

After his little speech I could not hold back the tears any longer. I was in a full sobbing.

Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me with so much passionate that I felt over whelmed. He pulled us back to the bed and sat us to where I was tucked into his side and placed the tray of food by us.

"Thank you Edward. I'm sorry I got so emotional but I can't help it."

"There is no need for you to apologize for that. I can understand where you are coming from but you have to believe in us that we can withstand anything that is thrown at us. Love you!"

"I love you too Edward. Now lets eat because our kids and I are hungry."

Edward placed the tray in front of us. It had eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. It was enough to feed the kids and then some. I guess he thought that I was hungry.

"So babe have you thought of any names for our children," I asked Edward.

"I have one for a boy and maybe a girls name. I haven't really thought of any others."

"Well are you going to tell me or is it a secret?"

"Nope I kinda like Landon for a boys name and Allison for a middle name of a girl."

I sat back and thought about it for a minute. I did like Landon a lot and I actually liked Allison as well. I just needed to come up with a first name. I thought about for a few minutes before I said anything.

"Well babe I like the name Libbie Allison Cullen what do you think about that?"

I watched him think about it for a second and watched his face light up. I could tell if we had a girl at least we had one girl named picked it out. I sat there and thought about a middle name for a boy.

"Um Edward how do you like Landon Chase Cullen? I think it has a nice ring to it and you don't hear Landon to much."

"Honey I love both those names. Let's just hope that we will have one of each and not just boys or girls. It would be nice to have it equal with 3 males and 3 females don't you think?"

"Yeah it would. I think that if we have one of each then we don't need anymore."

"I don't know Bella I want a house full of children with you."

"Listen here bucko you are not the one that has to carry them and deliver them. I fell like you want me to me be barefooted and pregnant."

He just laughed. We finished eating.

"Let's get a shower so we can go get the kids. I want to take them to the zoo."

We took a quick shower and got dressed.

"You ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah let's go get the rug rats and take them to the zoo. I think that they will have fun. Did you put Nat's stroller in the trunk?"

"Yep."

Edward helped me into the car and we drove to my parents house.

EPOV

As I drove I held on to Bella's hand, she looked over at me a few times and smiled at me. I stroked the back of her hand, and I knew that she loved that. I could feel her shiver slightly and I smirked. Any little touch from me produced that reaction from her.

"Bella?"

"Yes," she said turning to look at me.

"We're okay right?" I asked a little unsure.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, you seem far away."

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, Sean and Natalie, and now these two little ones. I'm truly blessed, my love," she replied with a smile.

We pulled up to her parents house and I leaned into her.

"Baby, I'm the lucky one. I have you and our children. I've never felt such love before. So thank you for having me, for loving me and most of all for sticking by me."

I pulled her closer and crushed my lips to hers. We both moaned into the kiss. I swear I'd never get tired of kissing her.

When we parted, I leaned my forehead against hers and told her I loved her. She said the same back to me as I got out of the car.

I went and opened the door for her and helped her out. She looked so beautiful today, this pregnancy is agreeing with her. We walked to the door and we could hear Sean laughing inside the house.

"Granpa, here they come..." We heard him say.

Now what I thought as we opened the door.

We looked up to see Renee, Charlie and Sean standing there.

What the fuck is up now, I thought as Bella squeezed my hand.

"So you didn't get enough mackin' time with my daughter last night, huh? You had to mack on her in the driveway," Charlie said as he stared me down.

I could literally feel my breathing stop.

"Um... um... she started it," I stammered out.

Charlie and Renee busted up laughing. "Gotcha son," Charlie exclaimed slapping me on the back.

Shit, he got me again. When was I going to learn. I let out a shaky laugh.

"I had you going this time didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Whose idea was it?" I asked.

"All Sean's. He's got a good sense of humor that one."

"I think he's been hanging around Emmett too much."

"Yeah probably," Bella said as she picked up Natalie.

"Hi my baby girl," I said as I kissed her cheek.

She made a giggly sound and pulled my face. Sean laughed. I reached down and pulled him up to me.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo?" I asked him.

"Wes, daddy. I wuv the zoo. Is mommy and wat going too?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same without them."

"Yay," he said as wiggled to get down. He ran off to get his bag as Renee packed up Natalie's stuff.

I watched Bella as she helped her mom, she looked so beautiful. I don't know if it was because I missed her so much that she just looked so much more beautiful now.

I could tell that she was feeling more confident in things. I hoped that would last once I returned to the road.

I knew that she would feel insecure during her pregnancy, but I hoped that I'd be able to make her see how much I love her and our children. That's why when I saw that necklace I knew I had to get it for her. It was perfect.

We finally had all the kids stuff together and were ready to go, when Bella told me she had to go the bathroom.

"Bella, is everything ok?" I asked. I always worried that I hurt her in some way.

"Yes, its fine." She said looking into my eyes. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me last night, or this morning." She smirked at me.

How in the hell did she know what I was thinking.

She went to the bathroom as I walked Sean outside and buckled him into his seat.

I went back into the house to get Natalie, and Bella and her mom were talking in the kitchen. I could tell the conversation was about sex, because Bella was blushing. How in the hell she could blush was beyond me. She was a vixen in the bedroom, but oh so shy too. I loved both sides of my Bella.

I made my presence known to the women and they both smirked at me.

Holy hell, if I have another daughter, I'll be in so much trouble.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yep, bye mom."

"Bye kids have fun," Renee said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Chapter 8

BPOV

As Edward drove to the zoo, I couldn't help but to be a bit embarrassed. He walked in on my mother and me talking about sex. How embarrassing that was for me. I know he had to be somewhat embarrassed. But he didn't say anything and we left after that.

Natalie was napping in her car seat and Sean was listening to his little mp3 player that Emmett got him for his birthday. I sure hope that Emmett only put kid friendly songs on there.

I looked over at Edward, and holy shit he looked fuck hot awesome. My underwear were instantly soaked. Fuck, this was so not good.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I knew that wearing underwear was a bad idea.

He smiled as we pulled up to the zoo, he paid the entrance fee as Sean saw where we were.

He started to get really excited.

"Daddy, we go see elephants?"

"Yes, Sean we will see elephants, and monkeys. Just don't go too fast ok."

"Yes, Daddy. I will stay wif you and mommy."

He was growing up so fast. He was a wonderful child.

Natalie started to wake up as Edward lifted her up.

I couldn't help but smile as I reached for the handle of the door. But of course before I could open it, Edward was there.

"Baby, you know better to try and open the door. If I'm here, I open your door. Remember that my naughty girl," he said as he leaned in and nuzzled my ear.

Every time he did that, it sent shivers straight to my core.

That man knew what he was doing to me, because he smirked that sexy-ass grin of his.

We walked to the ticket counter, and Edward got our tickets.

Sean was so excited. He loved the zoo.

I couldn't help but think of the very first time Edward and I took him to the zoo. The way that Edward interacted with him, I knew that I was falling in love with him.

As we walked with Sean, every so often Edward would ask how I was feeling. He was very concerned about me being pregnant with twins.

I told him that I was fine.

Natalie enjoyed looking at the animals. I enjoyed watching my husband and son.

There were a few times that I had to look away because as Edward was bending down I was getting hot and bothered. I was so horny lately and I could not wait to get the kids home, fed and in bed. Because I so wanted to have adult time with their daddy.

We stopped for lunch and took a little rest. Edward had a blanket spread out on the grass in the kiddie park, we sat and watched Sean play.

I leaned back against Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"We can go soon, love."

I nodded my head as Natalie crawled between us.

We sat there watching Sean play and then Edward gathered the stuff and we got up. Sean was ready to look at more animals.

We finally got done and went into the gift shop. Edward loved spoiling us. He bought Sean and Natalie some stuffed animals, and he even bought the twins a little stuffed toy.

He was always so thoughtful. He bought me a tortoise shell bracelet.

We got everything loaded into the car and Edward drove home. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew we were home.

Edward carried in Natalie and sat her in her high chair, as he went about getting dinner ready.

He stopped at McDonald's and got us dinner.

What a wonderful husband.

We ate and then he cleaned up the kitchen as I took Natalie to get her ready for bed.

Edward came upstairs with Sean and got him ready for bed. I loved that Edward was a hands on father.

After getting Natalie settled, I went to our bedroom and got myself ready. I found one of Edward's button up shirts and put it on. I knew Edward loved it when I wore his clothes.

He came in and looked at me. He just smirked at me as he stepped out of his pants.

Damn, he was already hard for me. He was one hot sexy man.

He knew I was watching him that's why he was taking his slow time undressing.

"See something you like naughty girl?" he asked.

"Yep, sure do," I said as I ran my hand over my breasts.

"Mmm..." I moaned as my fingertips touched my hard nipples.

I could see the desire in his eyes and I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs.

Damn what this man could do to me with just one look.

He started to walk to me slowly as if I was his prey. I felt myself getting wetter if that was even possible. I started to wonder if he even knew how sexy he is?

"Naughty girl you are not suppose to be playing with those. They are mine to play with," he said standing right in front of me.

He told me I was being naughty so I was going to show him how naughty I could be. With him standing right in front of me, I removed my hand from my nipple and oh so slowly moved it to my sopping wet pussy.

I watched his eye's as they turned even darker almost black from the lust that was in them.

I finally reached my wet core and slid my panties to the side so that I could play with myself. I heard a growl coming from Edward.

I knew that he was about to pounce. I knew that if I played with myself that he would not be able to control himself.

I didn't want to make love tonight, I wanted to be fucked plain and simple.

"Bella that is so HOT that you are fingering yourself. I'm as hard as a steal rod and what I'm going to do to you tonight you will not be able to walk straight for a month."

"Yes my Sexy Beast yes," I breathed out.

Tonight was our last night to be together and I wanted to make the most of it. Once he left tomorrow I was not sure when I would be able to be with him again.

I was still fingering myself and I watched as Edward start to stroke his long thick rod matching my fingering.

I let out a whimper and that must have done him in, the next thing I knew I was pinned my fingers taken out and replaced with his.

"Naughty girl I want to try something new. It will give us both pleasure at the same time but I want you to promise me that if it gets to be to much you will tell me."

I could do nothing but shake my head because of what he was doing to me at the moment.

I was lifted off the floor and all of a sudden I was flipped around with my body held tight to Edward's and my face right at his rock hard cock. He put my wet pussy at his mouth as he put my legs around his head.

I could not help but to start kissing his cock. It was right in front of my face. I felt him kissing my thighs and nipping at them as he got closer to my promise land.

Not being able to take it anymore I started to suck on him. I felt him place his mouth to my pussy and started to suck on my nub.

I hummed out as I sucked his cock. I heard him growl. I knew that he liked it when I did that.

I relaxed my throat so that I could take him all the way in. I loved that I could deep throat his cock and I knew that he loves it when I do that.

In this position I could also suck on his balls. Releasing his cock I moved so that I could suck on his balls as well. I held them in my hand rubbing them before I sucked on them.

"Naughty girl you taste so good. I can't wait to fuck you," he growled out.

"Sexy beast I can't wait until you fuck me hard."

I went back and placed my mouth on his right ball and sucked it hard into my mouth.

I heard Edward let out a loud growl before saying, "FUCK Bella that feels so good." I was glad that I could still make him feel like this.

Finally I guess Edward had enough and pulled back in the right position.

"Naughty girl I want you to bend over the vanity placing your hands on it for leverage."

I just nodded and walked over there the best I could because my legs were feeling like Jello right now.

EPOV

I could not believe that we had actually just tried that new position. I actually liked it a lot. Bella seem to like it herself.

I could not take it anymore, I had to be inside her now. I told her to bend over the vanity and hold on tight.

I watched her walk over to it and do as I asked. Once she was done she looked over her shoulder at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. I knew that look, she wanted me to fuck her until she could not walk.

"Oh my sexy beast what are you waiting for or do I need to take care of things by myself," she asked.

Within two steps I was behind her and pounded into her.

"Oh GOD Bella you are so wet for me. You feel so good baby."

"Sexy beast I love your long thick hard cock inside my pussy, now shut up and fuck me already!"

How could I not. I started to pounded into her fast and hard. I don't think I have ever been this rough with her but she seem to like it. She kept yelling out curse words and yelling my name.

Each time she would yell my name I would fuck her harder. I was not sure how I did that because I already felt I like I was.

"Sexy beast oh..goodddd rig...ht there. Don't stop I'm ugh so cl...ose."

I knew that she was getting real close but I really wanted to draw it out a bit longer. With the sounds that she was making I was sure to be a goner.

I watched as my Naughty Girl reached between us. I could tell that she was getting close again by her muscles started to clamp down on me. I knew once she played with my balls I was going to lose it.

"God my Naughty girl I'm close...oh shit Bella."

Before I could get another word out I came so hard that I knew that I would drop to the ground once this was over with.

"FUCK my Sexy Beast don't stop...right there, it feels so go...od I'm cum..ming. EDWARD!"

I could not say anything because I was still trying to catch my breath. I watched as Bella slid to the floor trying to catch her own breath.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"That was just WOW," Bella said.

"Honey no words can describe what that felt like. We are definitely going to have to do that again."

I watched as Bella crawled over to me and laid her head on my chest. We laid on the floor together. I thought back to what we just did and hoped like hell that I did not hurt Bella. I would fell horrible if I did.

"Honey please tell me that I did not hurt you?"

"No Edward you didn't but I'm pretty sure you will have to carry me to bed. I really don't think I can walk and I don't think I can sleep on the floor all night long."

"Bella I would never let you sleep on the floor. First off you are pregnant with our twins and second the floor is fucking hard as hell."

She leaned up and looked into my eyes and hoped that she could see all the love I have for her there. She leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Edward I love you. I'm so glad that you came home even if it was for a couple of days."

"Love you to honey, now lets get in bed."

I picked her up and laid her on the bed and crawled up next to her and pulled her to me. We fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up around six the next morning. I sat there and watched as Bella slept. I knew that Natalie would be waking up soon. I crawled out of bed and put a pair of sleep pants on.

I walked into Sean's room first. He was laying on his stomach with his hands under his pillow. After watching him for a few minutes I went to Nat's room.

I stood in her doorway and she was on her stomach with her butt in the air. She was so peaceful sleeping. How in the hell am I suppose to leave them today.

Then there is Bella. She is carrying our twins and I had to leave her. I'm scared shitless that something is going to happen while I'm gone and not being here. Bella, Sean, Natalie and the twins are my life.

"Please God watch over my family while I'm gone. Please let Bella's pregnancy be good and not have any problems."

I closed the door back to Nat's room and walked to the kitchen. I wanted to cook breakfast for my family.

I was home and I wanted this time to take care of them since would be gone for awhile. I stood at the stove, cooking sausage, bacon and some eggs when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Honey what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and you were not in the bed with me. I missed waking up with you holding me. Plus I wanted to spend as much time with you before you leave babe."

I pulled her in front of me and bent down and kissed her lips sweetly.

I finish cooking breakfast just as Sean walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy what for beakfast?"

"I cooked you some eggs, bacon and sausage."

He jumped into his chair as I placed a plate in front of him. Natalie started to fuss. Bella started to get up but I stopped her.

"Honey let me get her. Let me do things while I'm here."

She just nodded her head. I walked up and got Natalie and she was all smiles. I changed her and went back to the kitchen.

Bella was standing there with a bottle in hand. I took it and we both sat at the table eating while I held my little girl. This felt so right. How come I made the decision to go on tour.

"Bella I need to go and pack. It won't take me long. We have to be at the airport by 12:00. Are you going to take me or do you what to say our goodbye's here so you don't have to see me leave again?"

Bella just stood there and said nothing. She had a blank look in her eyes. I wish I could read her mind right now.

"Bella?"

"Uh yea?"

"Did you to hear what I asked you?"

"Yeah I wanted to take you to the airport. I want to spend that time with you before you get on the plane."

I just nodded my head. I text Em and Jas letting them know that Bella was taking me.

"Ok I'm ready to go."

We loaded the kids into Bella's car and I opened the door for Bella. Once she was in I got into the driver's side.

We drove to the airport in silence. I just hope that Bella would be ok once I was gone. I worried about her. I could tell that this was weighting a lot on her mind.

We arrived at the airport and I grabbed my bags along with carrying Natalie while Bella held Sean's hand.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were all standing at the bay where we would load.

I picked up Sean and pulled Bella to me. With both kids in my arms and Bella with me I hugged them and gave them all kisses.

"I'm going to miss you all so damn much. I love you. Sean I want you to still help your mother. You are still the man of the house while I'm gone. Natalie just keep growing."

Alice came and took the kids from me so that I could say bye to Bella without the kids being there.

I pulled her tight to me.

"Honey I'm going to miss you so damn much. Promise me that you will take care of yourself and our twins. I love you and I promise that I will call everyday like I did before."

She looked up at me and I saw the tears in her eyes. This is the part that I really hated. Seeing her cry.

"I promise I will take care of the twins and myself. I love you too my sexy beast. Please be careful while you are gone too."

I pulled her face to look at me and said, "I promise Bella."

I kissed her passionately on the lips and hugged her tight. I need to make this fast to get it over with.

"Honey I have to go. I will call you when I land."

I kissed her one more time and I was gone. I could not look back at my family because if I did I would turn right around and not leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N...**Here is the long awaited update for On the Road. We hope that you will enjoy it and that you still remember the story. Sorry for the long delay, writers block is to blame for the lack of updates on this story. But we hope that you will continue to read. Updates on all the stories will be coming shortly. Please leave us a review.

Chapter 9

BPOV

After Edward boarded the plane, I pulled myself together. I knew I couldn't let the kids see me fall apart. I would be okay. I had to be for Sean and Natalie. I knew that Edward loved me and would come home to me.

I walked back to Alice and took Natalie from her. She smiled up at me as I hugged her. She smelled like Edward's cologne.

Sean held Alice's hand as we walked to the car.

"Bella, do you want me to come stay with you?" she asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine. But you could come over for dinner later if you'd like."

"Sure that would be great fun. I'll bring chocolate. Maybe Rose would like to come too."

"That would be great, a girls night in with the kids. I'm sure Edward would be happy about that. He worries so much."

"That he does. But its a good thing, proves how much he loves you."

I smiled at Alice.

We buckled the kids in and she hugged me.

"Bella don't let those insecurities come in. Edward loves and adores you. No one could ever take your place in his heart," she whispered.

I nodded as I shut the door. "See ya later."

As I drove home, I thought about Edward. I knew that we would be okay. He was so happy to be having twins, I don't know why I thought he wouldn't be. He just wanted us to be safe. Which I would be. I wanted our twins to be born healthy and safe. He'd be back for their birth, which was good. I didn't want to go through that alone.

Arriving home, I got Natalie out of her car seat and carried her as Sean carried the diaper bag.

He was such a big help.

Once inside I laid Natalie down for a nap and Sean went to his room to rest. I decided I would take a little nap too. Since I'd be hanging with the girls tonight and no doubt we'd be up late.

Walking into our bedroom, I couldn't help but smile at the messy bed and clothes on the floor.

Mmm... Edward knew how to make me feel good. I could feel myself getting wet at just the thought of him touching me, claiming me as his. Every time he'd touch me I'd shiver. It's hard to believe that we will have four kids.

Wow... I never thought I'd have more children after Sean. But I am so blessed. Natalie is a joy and I'm sure having the twins will be an experience. But such fun too.

I can't wait for Rose to go through the joys of pregnancy. She's looks beautiful being pregnant, but I know how it is with your first one. Your scared as hell.

The phone rang and as I answered it. Someone hung up. Hmm... oh well I thought, but I truly hated calls like that. It just annoyed me and truth be told they made me a bit nervous.

I snuggled up with my arms wrapped around Edward's pillow. It smelled like him. I missed him so much, but this time, I'm not going to worry about anything. I know Edward loves me and would never cheat on me. It's taken me a long time to realize that, but I now know that he loves me and our kids.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, and I could tell that it was Edward. Looking over at the clock, I saw that I was asleep for three hours.

How in the hell did I sleep that long?

"Hello."

"_**Hi baby, is everything okay? I've called several times."**_

"I'm sorry. We fell asleep after coming home and I guess I didn't hear the phone."

"_**It's okay, I was just worried. I guess you were just tired."**_

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. My sexy beast of a husband kept me up a very long, enjoyable time."

"_**That I did sweet girl. I miss you so much**_," he said quietly. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I miss you too. So much."

"_**Baby, just keep thinking that I will be home soon and that you will definitely be seeing more of your sexy beast again. I will be giving you a lot more enjoyable times," **_he said in his low sexy voice.

"I look forward to it. When is your next show?"

"_**Tomorrow night. What are your plans baby?" **_he asked.

"Tonight the girls are coming over and we are having a night in. We will watch movies and probably order in."

"_**That's great. I know you'll have fun and be safe," **_he said while chuckling.

"I knew you'd like the idea," I said as I laughed too.

Just then I heard Emmett come into his room.

"_**Baby I got to go, Emmett apparently is starving to death, he claims. I will call you later this evening. I love you more than you know."**_

"Okay, Edward. I have to get the kids up and I love you more than you know too."

"_**Bye my naughty girl."**_

"Bye my sexy beast." We both hung up at the same time, it was easier that way.

I got up and went to the bathroom, then went to Sean's room but he wasn't there.

The panic began to rise up in me as I nearly ran to Natalie's room. Opening the door, I saw Sean sitting on the floor by Natalie's crib.

I walked in quietly and sat in the rocking chair next to him.

"Baby, what are you doing in here? You scared me by not being in your room," I said.

"I sorry momma, I had bad dream and needed to tect Watalie," he said.

"It's okay, baby. We are fine, no one is here. We are safe," I said to him comfortingly.

"You said that in the dream momma. Then Daddy came in with someone, and took Watalie from you and you were crying," he said as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Sean, it was just a dream sweetie. No one is going to take Natalie, least of all Daddy."

Something about his dream bothered me. I wasn't sure what it was or why it bothered me.

"Okay momma, I hungry. All this tecting is hard work. That's why grampa eats all them donuts, to keep his tecting skills up."

"Yeah sure, baby. But we have to eat dinner, not just donuts."

"Ah, hell ma. I wanted donuts for dinner," he said.

All I could do was laugh. I knew I should be upset at what he said but it was too funny.

"Sean, where did you hear that from?"

"Hulkman momma."

"That figures, I'm going to have to talk to that Hulkman of yours," I said laughing.

Just then Natalie woke up, and I went to pick her up.

"Hi baby girl," I said.

She cooed and snuggled into my neck. I loved the feeling of my babies in my arms. She looked around as if searching for someone. I knew she was looking for Edward. She misses her daddy too.

I went to change her diaper as Sean went to his room to get his toys out.

I brought Natalie out to the living room just as the doorbell rang.

Sean ran to the door, and looked out.

"It's auntie Alice and Rose," he said as he opened it.

"Hi," I said from behind him.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped.

"Are we ready to have fun?" Rose asked.

"Yep for sure, Rose. You are looking good. Has the morning sickness passed now?" I asked her.

"Yeah pretty much," she smiled.

"I remember that well, especially with Sean, it was the worst. But with Natalie my blood pressure was pretty bad. But so far everything is okay with the twins."

We decided to order pizza and watch a movie. Alice brought plenty of chocolate and of course she brought donuts for Sean.

He was overjoyed with that.

We settled the kids as we waited for the pizza to get here.

Alice gave Sean a donut, even though I said no.

She spoils him so much.

I watched as Sean ate his donut, he looked so much like me, but with dark hair. He was certainly a joy.

I couldn't help but wonder about the dream he had, and it kinda bothered me.

Was he talking about his dad or Edward? I really didn't want to ask him about it, but I think I will have to. Maybe before bed I'll ask him.

Rose was sitting and holding Natalie.

She's going to be a great mother, and Emmett, well he'll be a great dad. But he have to grow up some. He's such a big kid at heart.

The pizza was delivered as the phone rang.

I went to get the pizza as Alice got the phone.

I sat the pizza down as she came back from the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Umm.. no one. They hung up," she said setting the plates on the table.

"God, I hate those phone calls," I said getting Sean a slice of pizza.

"Me too. Do you get them a lot?" Rose asked.

"Yeah quite often. I've just been having weird feelings lately and Sean had an odd dream this afternoon. So I'm just on edge, I guess."

"B, your pregnant and alone. It's okay to be on edge. We're here for you whenever you need us. Don't hesitate to have one of us stay with you if you feel unsafe," Rose said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Besides, Edward would fucking flip out if something happened while he was gone. So if you need us just say the word," Alice said as she placed her hand on my arm.

"Okay, I will. It's just an odd feeling," I said, "but if you both want to stay tonight I'd really appreciate it."

"Yay, slumber party," Alice squealed.

I just smiled and ate my pizza, feeling somewhat at ease.

The night progressed and we watched a movie with Sean as he ate another donut for dessert.

Rosalie helped get Natalie ready for bed as I got Sean ready.

"Baby, who was your dream about this morning?" I asked as I put his pj's on.

"Daddy," he said.

"Daddy Edward?" I asked.

"No, my other one."

I gasped, and then shook my head.

"Baby, he won't hurt you or Natalie. We'll make sure of that."

He nodded his head as he got under the covers and grabbed his turtle that Edward got for him.

"Mama, I wuv you."

"Love you too my sweet boy," I said while kissing his forehead.

I turned his light off and went back to the girls.

They already had a movie picked out for us to watch.

I'm so glad they were staying over.

As I sat down on the couch all three of our cell phones rang

We all laughed as we reached for them.

"It's the guys," Alice said as she answered hers.

I actually thought it was funny that they all called us at the same time.

It was like they knew we were getting ready to watch a movie.

Not wanting the call to go to voicemail, I answered.

"Hi my sexy beast."

"_**Hi baby. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to bed and to check on you and the kids?"**_

He loved us so much. I wonder if I should say something to Edward that Sean told me about his dream that he had this morning.

"We are good. We just got done putting them to bed."

As I talked I got up to walk to our room so I could tell Edward about what Sean had told me.

"Edward this morning I could tell that something was bothering Sean. When I asked he just said it was a dream. Tonight when I was putting him to bed I asked him again. He told me that he had a dream about daddy. I asked if he was talking about daddy Edward. He said about his other daddy. Edward I think he is having dreams that Alec is going to hurt one of us."

I could hear Edward sigh. I was not sure what he would think about this, but I had to tell him. I don't want us keeping anything from one another..

"_**Babe, I'm sure he is scared. All we can do is reassure him that nothing will happen to any of you and that we will protect him and the rest of the family from any danger. If he is still having problems with dreams in a few weeks maybe we should think about getting him to talk to someone."**_

Actually that was a good idea. I mean Sean has all these fears and maybe even though we have told him that he was safe maybe he did need to talk to someone that could help him more with his fears.

"I think that you are right Edward. I will keep on eye on things. So how are things going?"

"_**It's going. I miss you so much. I wish I was there with my family instead. This is going to be hell."**_

Yes it was but I knew that he needed to do this for himself.

"It will be Edward but we will be okay. I love you so much. We have been through more serious stuff than this and we have made it."

We had and there was no doubt that we would make it. We just had to be strong for each other.

"_**I know babe but I just miss you and the kids so much. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."**_

I felt the tears fall as he said those words. I had to hold it together until we got off the phone.

"I know, I feel the same," I sighed into the phone.

"_**How are you feeling?" **_he asked.

"I'm feeling good, no worries. The babies aren't making me too sick this time."

"_**That's good. I don't know how I can be away from you now. I hate it."**_

"I know babe, but you have to finish the tour. I hate being away from you too. But it's not forever right."

"Yeah, but it feels like it."

I couldn't help but laugh, he sounded like a little kid when someone takes his favorite toy.

"_**Are you laughing at me?"**_

"No, not much. You sound like a kid, who got their toy taken away. You know I'll be here when you come home. I love you Edward, forever."

"_**I am missing my favorite toys, Naughty girl. I love you too, forever."**_

"Just so you know, I'm missing my favorite toy too."

He laughed too.

"_**I know you are, and I can't wait to share him with you. He's so hard right now."**_

"Edward, you know you can't say things like that. I'm so wet for you too."

He growled through the phone.

"_**I wish I was there, baby. I love when you're so wet for me."**_

"Always, only for you."

I couldn't help but to trail my hand down my body, over my hardened nipples. Heading to the waistband of my pants, slipping my hand inside I quickly slid my fingers over my clit.

My breath hitched at the contact.

"_**A..are you touching yourself?" **_he asked.

"Y..yes."

"_**Fuck baby, I wish it was my fingers touching you."**_

"Mmm... me too. Touch yourself, my sexy beast."

I laid back on the bed and spread my legs further apart, it won't be long before I'm screaming his name. I'm so close already.

"I am baby. It's so hard for you," he said as I heard his breathing pick up.

"Mmm... Edward," I said as I worked my fingers faster in my sopping, wet pussy.

I could feel my orgasm building.

"_**Baby, I'm imagining your hands sliding up and down my shaft. Mmm... they feel so good. Do you know what feels better than your hands?"**_ he asked.

"No, what?"

"_**Those gorgeous pink lips of yours. Mmm... fuck, I love when you wrap those around my cock and suck me."**_

"Yes, I love that too. I'm thinking of your long fingers pumping in and out of my pussy as I ride them. My wetness coating them and dripping down your hand. Fuck, Edward," I panted as my walls clench around my fingers.

"_**Fuck... baby... let me hear you," **_he murmured, his breath coming in short pants.

I used my thumb to circle my clit as I moaned loudly.

"Babe, I'm so close."

"_**Me too, love. Let go for me. Fuck, baby,"**_ he panted as I heard his hand furiously pumping his cock.

"Edward...mmm...babe, " I moaned as I arched my back off the bed. My breathing was erratic and hard. I slid my fingers out and they were covered in my juices. I brought them to my lips and licked them. Mmm... they tasted so good.

"_**Naughty girl, tell me you just didn't suck those fingers?"**_

"Yeah, I did."

He growled.

"_**Those are mine to suck."**_

"You can do it, when you come back to me."

"_**You can bet on it, naughty girl. I better go before the guys come in here."**_

"Yeah, I'm sure the girls are wondering what's taking me so long. Thank you for that, I really enjoyed it."

"_**Your welcome, baby. I rather enjoyed myself too. I love you, kiss Sean and Natalie for me. Please be careful, love. Your are my world."**_

"I will kiss the kids for you and I will be careful. I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

"_**Bye my love."**_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and just laid there.

I missed him and I knew what I had to do.

I got up and fixed my clothes, so that it wouldn't look like I was having awesome phone sex with my husband.

Walking into the living room, Alice told Rose pay up.

"What?" I asked.

"I won the bet," Alice said.

"What bet?"

"I bet Rose fifty dollars, that you were in there having phone sex with Edward. And I won."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You have that glow about you, and your hair is all messy and it wasn't when you went to talk to him."

I blushed deep red and looked at Rose.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's no problem. It's Emmett's money anyway," she laughed.

"Girls, do you think in about a week or two we can go surprise the guys at one of their shows? I want to go and visit Edward on the road."

"Yeah, we can totally go and surprise them," Alice squealed as we settled down to watch the movie.

I couldn't wait to go and surprise my love in his hotel room somewhere.


End file.
